Sergeant Phantom
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: After Jack and Jazz die in an accident and Masters states claim that Maddie isn't a trustable person for making sure Danny was taking care of, Danny takes off flying away from everything, but when he gets caught in a murder...
1. Prologue

Sergeant Phantom

Prologue

_"First have a definite, clear, practical ideal; a goal, an objective. Second, have necessary means to achieve your ends: wisdom, money, materials, and methods. Third, adjust all your means to that end."_

_~Aristole~_

* * *

"DC looks awesome from up here," Phantom whispered as he stared down at the city, lights dancing in the darkness of night. "It's so peaceful compared to my home," he added sadly. A gunshot rang out and he looked sharply down seeing a young man in uniform fall. Another man not even twenty feet away, put down his hand. Phantom realized that he had a gun.

And he had just used it to shoot the young officer.

Phantom flew down to help when another shot rang out and caught him on the arm. He looked up at the surprised shooter.

"Who are you?" he asked as the green flowed freely from the wound. Phantom growled.

"Someone you don't want to know," he growled as the man shot at him again, only this time, Phantom disappeared into thin air. The shooter ran from the scene once he was gone. He reappeared and checked for a pulse as lights started flashing in distance and sirens started wailing. "Great police," Phantom muttered as he vanished again.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Agent Gibbs asked looking at the body that was shot.

"Well, he was shot between twelve and one last night," Dr. Mallard, the Medical Examiner, began looking up at the senior agent.

"Boss, we have three sets of tracks," Agent DiNozzo added taking pictures of them. Gibbs looked around at the scene. "It looks like one appeared out of nowhere. They start here and end there, but there are no other traces of the prints. The other is the vic's."

"Follow the other set," Gibbs ordered and looked back at Ziva who was interviewing several witnesses who found the body. "That is who we are thinking is the killer. The other might be someone who was a witness."

"Then why run from the scene?" McGee asked looking up from his camera.

"Accomplice, then?" Gibbs guessed looking at him and then turning around to head to where Ziva was still interviewing people. McGee nodded and continued to take pictures.

"Or maybe a ghost?" Tony grinned mischievously. Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Ghosts don't exist, Tony," McGee grumbled annoyed.

"Then how else would you explain the prints vanishing into thin air," Tony argued smiling and pointing at the phantom prints.

* * *

"Crap," Phantom muttered looking at the police and cop cars surrounding The Mall of DC. "There is no way I'm getting out of here easily."

"Hey, you," a female voice yelled running to where Phantom was. "I have a couple questions for you." Phantom backed up and ran into the wall behind him.

"I really don't think," he began but the woman had already gotten a good look at him.

"I'm Agent Ziva David with NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigation Service," Ziva introduced herself walking up to the ghost teen. Phantom backed away slightly. "Did you see or hear anything odd last night?"

"Is this about the person who was shot?" he asked as Ziva narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, who are you? You look familiar," she accused looking Phantom up and down.

"I'm just Phantom, and I may have," he answered as Ziva held her gun. Gibbs noticed her tense stance and headed over to them.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS," he announced walking up next to Ziva. "What's going on here?"

"He may have been there when it happened," Ziva indicted watching as Phantom had a slight panic attack. "He also won't give a real name." Phantom had an annoyed expression on his face after that.

"Better than what others have came up with for me," he mutterd smiling slightly. Gibbs watched the teen.

"Do you know what happened?" he asked getting out his cuffs. Phantom tensed and tried to deepen himself into the wall.

"I might, I'm not sure," Phantom whispered unsurely. He didn't trust these people, and he wanted to get out of there.

"What are you doing out here?" Gibbs asked slowly making his way to the teen. Ziva stayed defensively behind him as backup.

"Passing through?" Danny guessed looking at the cuffs Gibbs had in his hands. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Where are your parents?" Gibbs asked looking at the teen. Phantom suddenly stopped and looked at the ground as tears began to form in his eyes.

"They…they," he tried but fell to his knees, and the tears broke free. Gibbs looked back at Ziva before walking next to Phantom and gently put his hand on the ghost's back hoping to comfort the young teen.

"Come on," he whispered calmly helping Phantom up. "Let's go and get your statement for the murder, and we'll talk about this later." The hybrid nodded before lights appeared around his waist causing Ziva to pull her gun, and Gibbs almost dropped him.

"Sorry," Phantom whispered standing straighter without help. "There's something I need to do." With that he vanished, and it started snowing, in the middle of summer.

"What just happened?" Ziva asked as Phantom reappeared with a small smile.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked looking at the agents. "Well, I am one."

"But," Ziva began looking at Gibbs making sure she wasn't crazy, but Gibbs looked back at her just as confused. "How?"

"I was in an accident," Phantom explained rubbing the back of his neck. "We're not evil, just misunderstood. Which didn't help my parents…I should stop. I don't want to drag you into my mess, but I was there when the guy was shot."

"Did you see who it was?" Gibbs asked slowly walking up to the teen again. Phantom tensed, but otherwise stayed put.

"Yeah, I could draw him, but I have one thing," Phantom offered looking up. "He shot me too, and I wasn't able to get the bullet out before my healing kicked in."

"I have an ME who can help," Gibbs nodded taking out his cuffs again. "I need you to come with us though, Phantom."

"I'll go, but do I really have to wear those?" he asked staring at the handcuffs. Gibbs held them up.

"I honestly think it'll keep the others feeling a little better," he stated looking at what the teen was wearing. Phantom looked down.

"I really don't like this," he whispered backing away from Gibbs. Ziva still had her gun in her hand ready for anything. "Ow, that hurt," Phantom whimpered holding his shoulder.

"That's where you were shot?" Ziva asked watching Phantom cautiously.

"Yeah, I should have gotten it out, but I was watching you guys and was distracted…" Phantom began before Gibbs cut him off.

"Here put them on," he ordered throwing the cuffs at him. "I'll have you and Ziva go with Ducky, and he can get that bullet out." Phantom slowly reached out and took them putting one side on his wrist, and he looked up at Gibbs.

"Is there anything else?" he asked before putting the other one on. Gibbs smiled and kneeled in front of him and put his hand on the teen's uninjured shoulder and looked into the glowing green eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Gibbs vowed watching as the teen crossed his arms back over each other and locked the cuff around his other wrist.

"Is there a reason I have to wear these?" Phantom asked looking at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Yeah, when Ducky starts, you'll probably be in the van with the body. I think that getting that out as soon as possible will be helpful. The bullet wasn't in the body," Gibbs informed standing back up. "Ziva, take him to Ducky's van. Don't let anyone see you."

"I can make us invisible," Danny offered looking between the two. "Would that help?" Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"Boss?" she questioned unsure looking at the teen who was watching them.

"Alright," he nodded gently smiling at Ziva. "Just call me when you get there." Ziva nodded and grabbed Phantom's arm, and he turned them invisible.

"This is cold," she whispered as they walked back to the crime scene.

"I can make us invisible, but people can still hear you," Phantom whispered, a smile on his face. Ziva looked over at where she could see the outline.

"Can they see our outline?" she asked confused as to why she could see his and her own.

"You're part of the energies I'm controlling," Phantom smiled slightly. "So you see as I would. I can see invisible ghosts that most people can't see."

"Oh, here we are," she whispered as they rounded the side of the van out of the sight of people. Phantom made them visible once again. "Okay, that was weird."

"Sorry," he muttered smiling at her. "Kinda comes with the territory."

"Of being dead?" she asked looking at the ghostly teen. Phantom smiled.

"Never said I was dead, now did I?" he asked smiling at her. "Who says that a ghost has to die?"

"What?" she asked as she helped him in the van. "How can you not be dead?" Phantom smiled.

"Never completely died," he mentioned as another person walked around.

"Oh my," he exclaimed looking at the two. "Who is this?"

"Ducky, this is Phantom, Phantom this is our ME, Dr. Mallard," Ziva introduced. Phantom held out his hands with one up to shake and a goofy smile.

"Hello, Phantom?" Ducky greeted unsurely shaking the cold hand. "You can call my Ducky. What are you doing here?"

"I have a bullet in my shoulder," Phantom answered smiling at Ziva who looked at him like he grew a third head. "What? I do!"

"Why hasn't he gone to the hospital then?" Ducky asked worried and started walking around to the shoulder Phantom was favoring. "You're also extremely cold."

"That's normal," Phantom informed looking at Ducky. "For the same reasons why I can't go to a hospital: I'm a ghost." Ducky looked at him then back at Ziva.

"Is he being serious?" Ducky asked looking at the white haired teen. Phantom grinned.

"Yes," Ziva sighed. "I didn't believe until he vanished and made it snow."

"Yeah, my ice powers tend to not like the heat very well," Phantom explained holding up his hands and creating an ice crystal. "However, it's very helpful." Ducky picked up the crystal.

"Amazing," he whispered looking at the teen after examining the crystal. "I never would have thought something could be possible."

"Many people don't believe in ghosts," Phantom smiled mischievously. "But even the ghost experts wouldn't believe I exist, and to be honest, I barely believed it." Ziva and Ducky looked at him. "I'm a ghost, but I never died," Phantom elaborated smiling.

"How is that possible?" Ducky asked looking at Phantom.

"You're not dead, until you're warm and dead," he grinned. Ducky smiled.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite familiar with that phrase," Ducky laughed sitting next to Danny. "Ziva, why is he cuffed?"

"Gibbs wanted him that way," Ziva shrugged. "Something about you getting that bullet out as soon as possible."

"Oh my," Ducky whispered looking at Phantom. "Well, let's get it done now. Phantom, can you take off your suit so I can get to your shoulder?" Phantom nodded and unzipped the front of his suit and took it off his shoulder. Both Ducky and Ziva cringed at the many scars littering his chest, back, and shoulders.

"What have you been though?" Ziva asked tracing one of the wider scars on his shoulder that disappeared around his neck. Phantom looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Everything you can think of, I have probably been there and done that," he whispered as Ducky got a scalpel from one of the side of the van.

"This is gonna to be painful. I don't have any pain killers," Ducky warned unsure if he should do this or not. Ziva nodded and exited waving to Gibbs.

"Pain killers aren't the best things for me," Phantom smiled slightly. "My friends once tried, and they had to stick me in the thermos to prevent me from flying though the town and all over the place while I was healing from a really big fight."

"Why is a kid like you getting into those kinds of fights?" Ducky asked wincing at the scars he would be cutting into. Phantom tensed a little. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting," he whispered as Ducky looked at him sadly. "My shoulder still hurts."

"Alright, this is going to make it hurt worse," Ducky said as he disinfected the area where the bullet was. He handed Phantom something to bite on to prevent him from screaming and hurting himself. Phantom had a budge where he had healed over the bullet. Phantom closed his eyes tightly and waited for Ducky to begin.

* * *

"Gibbs, he has scars all over him," Ziva started looking back over at the van where their witness was. "They are really bad. I have no idea what could happen for him to have such bad fights."

"We'll get his statement and look into his past once we get his real name," Gibbs explained looking at the van as well. "May be Ducky can get him to talk some."

"I hope so. I don't want to let the kid just wonder around without someone there to care about him," Ziva whispered looking at the van as she could faintly hear a groan.

* * *

"Ow," Phantom mumbled. His eyes were closed, and he was trying not to think of the pain of the opening in his shoulder.

"Sorry, it was in there pretty good," Ducky murmured holding up the bullet that was once trapped in Phantom's shoulder he looked at the bullet as the green slowly disappeared in the light. Ducky looked back at the wound to see it slowly closing up. "That is amazing."

"And very helpful," Phantom mumbled smiling slightly. "Can I take these off now?"

"That would be a question for Jethro," Ducky warned putting the bullet in an evidence jar. "I don't care, but I don't have a key."

"I don't need a key," Phantom smiled at him and turned his one hand intangible and letting the cuff fall. "See." Ducky looked interested.

"How did you…?" he began but was cut off by Palmer entering with the body on a gurney.

"Hey," he exclaimed looking at the ghost teen. "No way…you're Danny Phantom!"

"Hee, Hi," Phantom whispered awkwardly. Ducky looked at Palmer confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitingly. Ducky looked at the uncomfortable ghost.

"I'm a witness," he muttered looking up at Palmer. "How did you know me?"

"My sister lives in Amity Park. I had visited her not that long ago and seen you fighting that ghost that has something to do with boxes," Palmer explained getting out a book from his pocket. "Can I get your autograph?" Ducky looked at Phantom completely confused.

"What is he talking about?" Ducky asked as Gibbs walked up to them.

"I was the protector of Amity Park," Phantom whispered looking down at his hands. "I tried to keep other ghosts from destroying my home." Palmer smiled.

"You should have seen him. It was awesome," Palmer exclaimed looking at Gibbs before calming down. "I'll just go now." Gibbs looked at Phantom curiously.

"You protected a whole town by yourself?" he asked sitting next to him. Phantom looked up then back down at his hands. The one still cuffed, and Gibbs reached over slowly, not wanting to upset Phantom, and cuffed his hands back together. Phantom sighed.

"I tried too," he whispered closing his eyes as painful memories came racing back. "I really tried," he whispered to himself as tears started racing down his cheeks. Gibbs wiped them away.

"It's alright," Gibbs comforted putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us anything, we won't say anything to anyone else, and that I can promise." Phantom looked up at him with some unshed tears.

"Thanks, but I think for what happened, time can really only heal," he whispered looking at the rest. "I still can't stay long. I do have a job to finish, and I have been ahead, but this might take me back a few days."

"How about this, you tell us about what you seen in this case, and then we'll help you with whatever you were trying to do," Gibbs offered taking out the key to the cuffs. "But I want you to do something for me first." Phantom looked up and nodded.

"Keep those on," he stated sternly. "There are people around here who think you are a danger, and I want them to think that. It'll help keep whoever shot this guy from trying to find you if he thinks that you are downtown." Phantom thought for a moment before smiling.

"I can change my appearance to look more human," he informed looking at Gibbs. "But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret, and a very deadly one." Ducky and Gibbs both looked at him completely confused as to what he was talking about.

"How is that possible?" Ducky asked looking at the ghostly teen.

"I'm a scientific impossibility," he said as if it was the most common thing in the world. "There isn't any science in the paranormal to back up the fact I can even exist."

* * *

**Danny: I think you are biting off more than you can chew**

**Me: Yeah, but people have been waiting forever for this one. And Lessons of Phantom have hit a complete dead end...Sorry for anyone reading that**

**Danny: Seeing Sounds is being written still, but she already had this on her computer, she won't be updating for a while due to the fact she won't have a laptop for a few weeks, once she does, she'll make every story have an update**

**Me: I'll still be here, but more than likely on my phone, and it's not really that fast to do anything with...I hope to get it in a couple weeks, but I will no longer have mine Friday...It's kinda sad and is giving me nightmares...reasons, I don't know**

**Danny: But hopefully it'll all work out**

**Me: Yes, so review and tell me what you think about this one, I'll try to get the next chapter done so I can post it before I have to give up my laptop, but I need enough reviews for it...**

**See you soon...hopefully...**


	2. Scientific Impossibility

Sergeant Phantom

Chapter One

Scientific Impossibility

_"Don't confuse fame with success. Madonna is one; Helen Keller is the other."_

_~Erma Bombeck~_

* * *

"The victim's name is Sergeant Jake Marshall," DiNozzo began looking up at the board. Ziva walked up to him.

"And our witness is in recovery from Ducky removing the bullet, and he's waiting in the interrogation room for Gibbs," Ziva finished looking at Tony.

"Who won't give us his real name," Tony muttered annoyed. "Is that why Gibbs doesn't want him out of the cuffs?"

"No," Ziva shot glaring at Tony. "He's testing the kid to see if he can trust him."

"Why?" he asked as Gibbs walked up behind.

"Because, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated putting his gun on his desk. "He can leave whenever he wants if he really wanted to, instead he's decided to stay to help us. I want to make sure that he is trustable."

"Okay then," DiNozzo whispered looking back up at the screen. "His wife is coming in here soon. Want me to talk to her?"

"You and Ziva can go," Gibbs ordered looking at them. "I'll be talking to Danny."

"You have his name?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs.

"His name is Danny Phantom," Gibbs started only for Tony to cut him off.

"No way," he yelled. "The Ghost of Amity Park, he's like a hero there. He keeps others safe from other ghosts! I didn't think he was real."

"Tony," Ziva growled sourly. "Be quiet."

"Sorry," Tony apologized. "Boss, can I?" Gibbs sighed.

"Just make sure that he stays in the cuffs," Gibbs sighed as Tony ran out. Ziva looked at Gibbs confused.

"He's a hero?" she asked as Gibbs looked at the screen and read over the file about their victim.

"Yeah, you should have seen Palmer's face when he seen him in the back of the van," Gibbs smirked a little. "He was the one that helped us get the name in the first place. Go wait for the wife, call me when she's here, and I'll send DiNozzo back here."

"That would explain his scars," Ziva whispered looking down at her file as Gibbs headed for the elevator. "He was protecting them, so he would get into a lot of fights."

* * *

"Danny Phantom," Tony stated entering the room. Phantom froze looking up at the agent. Tony smiled spotting that Phantom had one of his hands out of the cuffs.

"I wasn't trying to do anything," he explained quickly slipping his hand back in them. "I…"

"I won't tell," Tony promised smiling and sitting across from Phantom. The cameras were turned off, and Phantom was just waiting for Gibbs to come in. "I just wanted to ask you a couple questions."

"Okay," Phantom whispered looking at the agent. Tony studied the ghost._ He's tense and scared of being here, but he seems like he actually wants to help. Which is weird for any teen, and ghost. He really doesn't like the cuffs, it makes him feel trapped, and I can see it in his eyes. _

"Alright," Tony started opening a file he had made quickly after finding out that Phantom there. "Can you explain this?" Phantom looked down at a picture of himself in front of a bank vault smiling like a mad man.

"There was a circus in town," Phantom began and closed his eyes and taking in a breath. "The ringmaster had this staff thingy."

"Staff thingy?" Tony asked watching the tense teen. Phantom looked up at him.

"I don't remember most of it. The staff could control ghosts," he explained looking down. "And I'm a ghost."

"You were controlled then?" Tony asked looking at the picture. It wasn't in color, but he kinda wished it was. "Alright, what about that thing with the mayor?"

"He was over shadowed by another ghost," Phantom explained still staring at the picture of him stealing. "I said before that ghosts tend to be more misunderstood. No one will believe me because of the few that gives us bad names."

"Okay, one more question…well maybe two depending on the answer," Tony exclaimed excitingly. Phantom looked at him a little afraid of what it was.

"Okay," he drawled slowly as Tony took out another picture of him fighting Skulker.

"How many powers do you have?" Tony asked excited. "I mean I can tell the common ones like disappearing and passing though things, but what else? I know you shoot things from your hands."

"Ecto-blasts," Danny grinned. "I can duplicate, create ice, but sometimes I get some that help in certain situations that I'm not sure about, teleportation, and well I don't really want to talk about the other." Tony looked at him confused.

"Why not?" he asked while writing everything down. Phantom seemed to grow older right in front of him.

"A future that wasn't meant to be," he started looking into Tony's eyes. "Something that never happened and never will happen." Tony watched as Phantom lowered his head into his arms.

"Okay, what about that duplicate? I don't think I've heard of that before," Tony questioned as Phantom looked up and smiled.

"Just don't tell anyone that I did it," Phantom warned, and Tony nodded wanting to see what it was. Just then another Phantom appeared behind him.

"Because I can get into a lot of trouble for people knowing," the other one explained. Tony quickly turned around and came face to face with another Phantom.

"That is so cool," Tony exclaimed as it disappeared in a cloud of green. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," Phantom whispered smiling. "A lot of practice and patience."

"That is so…" Tony was cut off by Gibbs opening the door. He jumped, but Phantom just smiled as Tony got up. "Is she here, Boss?"

"Yes," Gibbs informed letting Tony pass. Gibbs turned back to Phantom. "Nice trick you did." Phantom paled.

"I…" he started panicking. Gibbs smiled.

"I'm not getting you into trouble," he notified sitting down where Tony was once at. "You were answering his questions without lying. That's a step."

"Okay, so now what?" Phantom asked afraid they might do something about him being a ghost.

"Here," Gibbs instructed handing him a sketch pad. "Draw what the person looked like on here." Phantom looked up and smiled.

"I can do that," he whispered taking the book from the agent. "Did you just want the face?"

"That would be fine, and anything else you can remember?" Gibbs asked taking out another file and getting ready to write down anything Phantom said. "Do you know about what time all this happened?"

"No, I was on the Washington Monument trying to figure out where I was going," Phantom answered opening the pad of paper. "There's no pencil."

"Here," Gibbs stated taking one out and handing it to him. "Normally we don't give sharp objects to people in here." Phantom smiled.

"You also don't usually have ghosts as witnesses," he put in trying to adjust himself to draw without the cuffs getting in the way. He was having trouble getting that done. "Can I take these off to draw? I'll put them back on after I'm done." Gibbs smiled.

"Just take them off," he ordered as Phantom fazed though them. Gibbs grabbed the cuffs and put them in his pocket. "You said earlier that you can change your appearance so that you looked more human."

"Yeah, I can," Phantom mumbled as he began drawing on the picture. "Why?"

"You also said that you were a scientific impossibility," Gibbs restated watching as he started working on the eyes of the suspect.

"Paranormal Scientists don't think I can exist," Phantom explained looking up at Gibbs. "Is there a problem with proving theories that have no base line wrong?"

"No, but wouldn't people figure out what you can do?" Gibbs asked studying Phantom. He smiled.

"People will only believe such a thing if they can see it with their own eyes. Unfortunately, they can't really see what I am because they can't see the similarities between me and myself," Phantom explained.

"You have a different personality when you play human," Gibbs guessed as Phantom stopped drawing.

"I don't play human," he growled. "I am human." He suddenly dropped the pad and pencil. "I so didn't mean to say that."

"That's the impossibility right there then," Gibbs confirmed smiling. "You're a human that has ghost powers. To be honest, I didn't believe anything you said until that trick you had with Ziva back at the scene and then what you did here with Tony."

"Yes, people don't think it's possible to have ghost powers and still be alive," Phantom stated reaching down and picking up the pencil and paper. "What are you going to do with the information? Sell it to the highest bidder?"

"No," Gibbs vowed looking the teen in the eye. He seen the pain and hurt hiding there from years of betrayal. "I wouldn't wish that kind of thing on anyone. I've looked into this, and honestly, I don't think they have a right to hunt you down like they are doing now."

"Oh," Phantom whispered looking up at the camera. "Are they off?" Gibbs nodded and watched as a white ring appeared around his waist and split. "Now, who are you?"

"Danny Fenton," Danny smiled softly. "The weakest loser at school." Gibbs smiled.

"That's why no one can figure it out," Gibbs said smiling. "You're a strong brave ghost hiding beneath a weak looking human; although, anyone, who has had training in determining what people are like, would be able to figure it out."

"Where I'm from, no one would know," Danny whispered. "They aren't that smart. And then no one even really knows who I am, so they tend not being able to put two and two together."

"And we needed to make sure that you could get out of here without people going nuts," Gibbs informed getting up. "Are you almost finished?" Danny looked down at his drawing. It had most of the face done, all that needed finished was the detailing.

"Almost," he answered and continued working. "Are you leaving?"

"Tony and Ziva are talking to the victim's wife," Gibbs started opening the door. "You can finish in the squad room. But my team will need to know who you are. If that's okay with you."

"As long as they keep it a secret," Danny mumbled gathering the pad and pencil up and following Gibbs out of the room. "I really don't mind, as long as they don't give me away."

"They won't," Gibbs assured. "They tend not to go against my word." Danny smiled.

"Thanks," he whispered hugging the pad to himself.

"Afterward, you can tell us what you have been trying to do. I'm sure that they would like to help you," Gibbs offered as Abby came running up.

"Gibbs, I know what that green stuff was that McGee found at the scene," she exclaimed excitingly. Danny looked at Gibbs and then back at Abby. She looked at him and smiled. "Who is this?"

"Abby, this Danny," Gibbs informed. "That green stuff is ectoplasm." Abby deflated.

"How did you know?" she asked confused. Danny smiled.

"It was from me," he answered smiling small. "I kinda got in the way, and the guy shot me." Abby quickly hugged him.

"You poor thing," she cooed squeezing him.

"I can't breathe," Danny choked out. Abby quickly let him go.

"Where were you shot at?" she asked. Gibbs gave her a sharp glare.

"My shoulder," he whispered backing away. "I'm fine though."

"Abby, is there anything else?" he asked the forensic scientist.

"The victim was drugged before he was shot, I am running his blood now to see what exactly it was," she explained peeking around Gibbs to see Danny. "But I thought ghosts only had ectoplasm in them."

"Abby," Gibbs warned. "He can explain to you if he wants." Danny smiled.

"Maybe later," he offered looking at Gibbs. Abby looked down.

"Okay," she murmured. Danny felt bad for making her feel like that.

"How about you come with us, and I'll explain it to everyone?" Danny suggested looking up at Gibbs. "It'll keep me from having to explain it to everyone one by one."

"That's your choice," Gibbs answered looking at the teen.

"Is there a place where I don't have to worry about people over hearing then?" Danny asked as Abby hugged him again.

"Autopsy would be the best," Gibbs said getting out his phone. "Now or later?"

"Now, before I lose my nerve," Danny muttered smiling. Gibbs nodded.

"Abby, take him there, and I'll meet you guys down there after getting everyone else," Gibbs ordered walking away.

"Awesome," Abby exclaimed leading Danny around to her lab. "We'll go though my lab and then down to Ducky's." Danny smiled.

"Okay," he whispered following her.

* * *

"So you have no idea why someone would want to kill your husband?" Ziva asked watching as Ms. Marshall's gaze stayed on the picture of her husband in uniform.

"He was always so sweet and kind," she whispered tracing features on his face. "I always was afraid he wouldn't come home alive, and now…I don't know what to do," she cried.

"Ms. Marshall, is there anything that could help us?" DiNozzo asked trying to keep focused. The woman looked up at him and shook her head. "Thank you for your time."

"Please find out who did this," she begged as her tears decorated the table. Ziva nodded.

"We will figure it out," she assured getting up and escorting her out. Tony sighed wondering what Phantom was doing.

* * *

"McGee, what are you doing?" Tony asked looking over Tim's shoulder after he and Ziva questioned the wife down.

"Trying to prove to you people that ghosts don't exist," he explained annoyed. "There no actual proof other than the town that says they are constantly attacked by them. Then they also said that there is a ghost named Danny Phantom protecting them from ghosts. I think they are just making this stuff up."

"You do realize that the kid Gibbs bought back from the crime scene was named Danny Phantom, right?" Tony asked smiling. Tim glared at him.

"Tony, he's probably lying," he exclaimed annoyed and pulled up a picture of him. "Besides, he is most likely a fan wishing he was."

"I don't think so, McGoogle," Tony taunted smiling. "I seen him, he wasn't lying."

"DiNozzo, McGee, autopsy, now," Gibbs ordered. "Where's Ziva?"

"She took Ms. Marshall down," Tony answered walking around Tim's desk. "She should be back soon."

"Or now," Ziva piped in walking into the area. "Why?"

"We are going to Autopsy," Gibbs ordered grabbing a couple files. "Danny is explaining a couple things to us."

"See, Tony, I told you ghost don't exist," McGee taunted back following everyone to the elevator. Tony smiled as Gibbs answered.

"McGee, Danny's half ghost," he explained as the door closed. McGee stared at Gibbs with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth or fleas will get in," Ziva quipped.

"Flies," Tony corrected smiling. Gibbs shook his head as McGee growled at them.

* * *

"Ah, Abby, how are you?" Ducky asked as he closed the door to the freezer.

"Good," Abby answered happily. "Gibbs is having the team come down here, and Danny is going to explain some things." Ducky looked back at the teen next to her.

"Hello," Ducky greeted confused. "Do I know you?" Danny grinned.

"You were the one that took the bullet out of my shoulder," Danny explained smiling. "I told you that I can change my appearance to look more human." Ducky blinked before smiling.

"I guess that would come in handy now wouldn't it," he smiled. Abby looked confused between the two.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked as the rest of the team arrived. Danny looked back at them.

"I'll just explain it to everyone at the same time," Danny said smiling as everyone looked at him confused except for Gibbs.

"Alright Danny, wanna explain how you ended up the way you are?" Gibbs asked leaning against the wall. Danny smiled.

"Guess so," he shrugged looking at everyone. "Well, let's start with my parents. They were ghost hunters."

"What will it take to prove to you people that ghosts don't exist?" McGee growled annoyed and glaring at Danny. Danny smiled as a ring appeared at his waist and split, leaving Phantom in his place.

"Will you listen now?" he asked as his voice now echoed.

"Yeah, I'll listen," McGee muttered backing away. Everyone just looked at him in completely awe.

"Good, now they were ghost hunters, and they build a portal to take them to the Ghost Zone," Phantom started floating up and crossing his legs sitting in the air. "It was in the beginning of my freshman year of high school, and me and my best friends decided to check it out." Abby was watching with pure fascination at the floating hybrid. The power he held was pulsing right over his suit. His aura was bright and shiny with hope and courage. She felt safe for some odd reason. Everyone in the room felt safe as well, and they had no idea why.

McGee was beyond confused about not being correct about ghosts not existing. He was staring at the proof right in front of his face, but he couldn't really believe it. He watched the teen sitting there tell his story, but he couldn't figure out why no one had really done anything about this. He couldn't understand how ghosts could even exist. They were just supposed to be a myth, something of dreams and fantasy, but here was this fourteen/fifteen year old kid taking on other ghosts and keeping the world safe.

Tony was watching and smiling at the young hybrid. He knew of what the teen did from the papers he had read, but the sacrifices this teen made for people who hated him, he didn't think he could do it. Sure he was an agent working to catch people, who hated him, but this teen wasn't trying to catch anyone that hated him, he was trying to make sure that they were safe.

Ziva was amazed that such a thing could even exist. She heard them talking about how he was a scientific impossibility, but she thought that they were just talking about him being a ghost, not half ghost. He was just floating there calmly explaining what had happened that made him half ghost. He was telling them on why he had to leave, and that his enemy was trying to force him to join him. It was amazing to say the least.

Gibbs watched in amazement as the teen told them of how he came to be and what had happened to create such a being. Not that he would show it of course. He couldn't really believe it, but here was the proof. This kid was half ghost and was saving the world without anyone really giving him credit, or their support. This kid fought battles almost every day and no one gave him anything for it. He felt bad for the kid, but right now he had a case, and Phantom was the only witness. He would have to watch out for people wanting to take Phantom from them.

"I have been trying to find a way home, but I can't go back until my enemy is taken care of. He's preventing me from going home to my family," Phantom finished as small tears rolled down his face. His aura dimmed slightly, and everyone felt sad for the hybrid. Abby walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"If anyone can help you, it'll be Gibbs," she whispered in his ear, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her feeling slightly comforted.

"Thanks," Phantom whispered gently smiling. Abby smiled sadly into his shoulder as she really started to feel how malnourished he really was.

"Of course, and now let's get you something to eat. I bet you haven't really had anything in a while," Abby exclaimed backing away and holding his hand. Phantom smiled as he allowed the rings to pass him over again and change him back into Fenton.

* * *

Later That Night

"McGee," Gibbs stated walking up to the bullpen. "I want you to run the name Daniel Fenton for me. I don't want everyone else to know just yet."

"Alright, is that who Danny really is then?" McGee asked typing on his computer and putting Daniel Fenton into the computer.

"It says here that he went missing two months ago after Jack Fenton, the father, and Jazz Fenton, the daughter were killed in an car accident," McGee explained. "His mother, Maddie Fenton, was broken hearted, but then something happened at their funeral with a Mr. Vlad Masters saying something about her being unable to care for Danny in her state. Once that was said, Danny disappeared."

"Danny knows something about Masters then," Gibbs guessed looking over the article. "Something that his family doesn't know, is there a way to contact Ms. Fenton?"

"There's a number to the police, but Mr. Masters is one of the richest men in the world. He'll know before she ever gets any messages about Danny. The courts were supposed to go though and make sure everything was set and fine, but when Danny disappeared they stopped everything in order to look for him," McGee explained pointing to an area of the screen. "I bet Danny is running because Masters knows his secret."

"And Masters will sell him out if anything happens," Gibbs growled glaring at the picture of the billionaire.

"Where is Danny staying now?" McGee asked looking up at his boss who was still reading some of the information on the computer.

"He's with Ducky right now. But I'm taking him home with me. I don't want anyone to breathe a word of this. He's an anonymous witness," Gibbs ordered walking back to his desk. "I don't want anyone picking apart the case of the marine. I want that solved before we can help Danny."

"Got it, Boss," McGee nodded typing more on his computer.

"Go home, get some rest, we'll start again tomorrow," Gibbs ordered standing back up and turning off the light on his desk. "It's been a long day. Tony and Ziva went back to the crime scene for another look and then headed home. Abby left for the night."

"Alright, Boss," McGee nodded again and began shutting down his computer until he came to a small article. "Wait, Boss, come look at this," McGee pointed to a small article about Phantom.

**Phantom Fights The Wisconsin Ghost**

**Phantom was seen last night fighting a very powerful ghost. Some people who heard the fight say that apparently Phantom was heartbroken and he seemed less like the hero they know. "Something has changed in him" says one citizen. The young ghost hasn't been seen since…**

"That is dated two days before Danny was reported missing," McGee pointed out. "That must mean that it wasn't just Masters."

"Danny said he was half ghost, who's to say that Masters isn't either. He had been investigated by the FBI for suspicious behavior. He magically got his first million, and no one knows where. Maybe where Danny uses his abilities to help people, Masters uses them for his own purposes," Gibbs guessed. "Go home, Tim. We'll figure this out tomorrow when we have had time to sleep on it."

"On it," McGee stated turning off the computer and heading out. Gibbs looked over the place before heading for the back elevators. They opened to reveal Ducky and Danny talking. Well more Ducky telling Danny a story from way back when. Gibbs smiled as they exited the elevator, and the doors closed.

"Hello Jethro," Ducky greeted as Danny smiled slightly at him. Danny began rubbing his arm where there was a small bandage.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked seeing the white wrapping around Danny's left arm.

"I'm not sure," Ducky said looking at the hybrid. He had it when I got him. Danny looked up at them. Gibbs turned to the young teen.

"Well, Danny?" Gibbs asked worried that maybe something had happened. Danny looked up at him and sighed.

"It happened before I got here in DC. It's not really a wound, just a scar," Danny whispered looking at the bandage. "I don't like looking at it."

"Well, let's go," Gibbs nodded not wanting to push the teen any farther. The pain and hurt that was swimming in his eyes already was enough to tell Gibbs that it was a painful experience, and was probably why he left in the first place. "You'll be staying with me for a couple nights then you may end up with another one of my agents."

"Okay," Danny whispered as Ducky nodded to Gibbs and left. Danny followed Gibbs across the bullpen to the front elevators. Gibbs watched as Danny kept his left arm hidden from everyone that they passed not wanting them to ask questions. They entered that elevator and Danny relaxed slightly.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Gibbs asked as the door closed and started moving down. Danny looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm okay with anything," Danny answered shifting so he could see Gibbs and the doors. He wrapped his arms around his chest. "I don't really care."

"Alright," Gibbs smiled at the young teen as the doors opened to the parking garage. "I'm sure I have something at home for us then."

"Okay," Danny whispered following Gibbs to his car. "Thanks."

"Of course," Gibbs nodded unlocking the doors and getting in. "You're our witness, and we have to make sure that you are safe. That's includes having food." Danny smiled.

* * *

"Tony, what do you think of Danny?" Ziva asked as they headed back home. Tony was going to drop Ziva off at the NCIS building so she could take her car home.

"He looks like a good kid, and tried to keep his family and home safe," Tony mused looking at her. "I mean he shared something that would be terrifying if others found out about it. The government would want something like him in Area 51 or something. Put him somewhere secret so no one can say anything about him."

"How'd Gibbs get him to tell us then?" Ziva questioned as they turned again. Tony looked at her when he stopped at the light that was there.

"Gibbs gives off a sense of trust that most people can't resist. They believe that he'll do anything, and he does, to keep whatever they're hiding a secret if it doesn't involve others being hurt. Danny is just a kid, and Gibbs has a soft spot for them," Tony guessed as the light changed green signaling for them to leave.

"So Danny felt that and decided to tell us his deepest darkest secret?"Ziva questioned unsurely.

"Maybe lied about having a plan. Maybe he has nothing left, and he's trying to get someone to help. Calling out to someone who promised not to hurt him, while he was a ghost before finding everything out, was something that triggered him to trust us," Tony guessed. "Maybe it's his way of asking someone for help?"

"Sounds better than what I was thinking," Ziva looked back at Tony confused. "Why did he leave his home then?"

"That's a question we're going to have to find out on our own," Tony said as he pulled in the parking lot and let Ziva out. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, DiNozzo," Ziva nodded shutting the door and heading out to her car. Tony sighed and looked up at the sky wondering if maybe the hybrid was still okay and safe.

* * *

_"You will be my son," Plasmius growled throwing an ectoblast at the younger hybrid. Phantom dodged, but it skimmed his leg leaving a tingling burn. "And now the Government believes that _as well."

_"You're taking me from my mother using manipulation of the courts!" Phantom screamed letting his ghostly wail come out. Quickly it ended as another Plasmius shot him in the back._

_"That is not what you should do to your father," Plasmius smirked taking out a knife. "And now I'm going to punish you for disrespecting me," he growled out flying to the young hybrid. The knife dug into his left arm and he cut up skipping a few inches before being inserted into his neck and being cut around it_.

"_Get AWAY FROM ME!" Phantom screamed sending out a wave of ice. It gently started snowing as Plasmius fell from the sky in a block of ice. Phantom took in deep breaths and quickly pulled the knife out of his neck. "I have to get out of here."_

* * *

Danny woke up screaming alerting Jethro; the agent quickly ran to his living where the young teen had been asleep. Instead, he was shaking with wide eyes, terrified from something haunting him. Jethro slowly made his way closer to the teen, not wanting to seem to be a threat.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here," Jethro stated calmly sitting next to Danny and putting his arm around the boy and bringing him closer. Danny tensed, but then relaxed into the embrace and slowly fell back sleep on Jethro's shoulder. "It's okay. Nothing is going to happened to you here. It's always safe here."

* * *

**Danny: Well, the only reason you're getting this is because the kid next to her is annoying and he wants to read it...so...**

**Me: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They made my day...really**

**Danny: Also, remember, ideas also help her write because sometimes they give her ideas**

**Me: I'm writing the next one now, and I know it seems fast, but that was on purpose, part of the plot...it's explained up there where Ziva and Tony are talking, they are actually right about Danny being like that...**

**Danny: Thanks Har**

**Me: Of Course, now review, and hope to see you soon! Maybe...unsure...this week is insane, and I might end up talking my dad into getting my new laptop sooner than I thought, like this week sooner!XD**

**I'm so excited!**


	3. The Killer

Sergeant Phantom

Chapter Two

The Killer

_"Brave men do not gather by thousands to torture and murder a single individual, so gagged and bound he cannot make even feeble resistance or defense."_

_~Ida B. Wells~_

* * *

"Morning everyone," DiNozzo greeted entering the bullpen. McGee looked up at him and glared slightly. Ziva watched curiously as DiNozzo sat down with a grin on his face. "You'll never guess what I got…"

"It better have something to do with this case, because the longer we are on it, the shorter amount of time we have to help Danny," Gibbs stated walking though. "Everyone MTAC, now, there are some things we need to talk about this case with Staff Sergeant Jackson, Marshall's superior, and Danny's case."

"Where is Danny?" Ziva asked getting up and following everyone.

"With Abby," he answered as they headed up. He entered MTAC after using the scan and looked up at Sergeant Jake Marshall's commanding officer.

* * *

_"He was a good soldier, cared about everyone. I don't understand why someone would just shoot him like that,"_ Staff Sergeant Tomas Jackson explained confused. _"He was finally home after so long."_

"We have a picture of the suspect; can you identify him for us?" Gibbs asked as the picture Danny drew came up. The staff sergeant looked surprised.

_"That's Corporal Lance Ginger," _Jackson stated looking confused. "_He was sent home three months before Marshall."_

"Thank you, Staff Sergeant," Gibbs let the feed die and turned to his team. "Danny Fenton is a missing person. He has been for the past two months." McGee started typing on one of the computer in MTAC after Gibbs sent everyone else but the team out.

"Once he is found, he will be going with a man named Vlad Masters," McGee explained. "His father and sister were killed by a drunk driver almost three months ago. Masters filed a petition saying his mother wasn't in any kind of condition to take care of him, and apparently money made the courts agree."

"They took him away from his mother just because of that?" DiNozzo asked looking up at the picture of the happy family. He recognized Danny, but only because of the black hair and blue eyes. The Danny in the picture seemed more laid back and happy. While the one they had now was thinner and always on edge.

"Yes. Masters is also a college friend of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Something happened that caused him to be in a hospital for two years. After that, he became a multi millionaire creating Vlad Co. and DLAV and making his first billion," McGee stated confused. "He came out of nowhere, and police tried to prove something illegal, but he was clean as a whistle."

"I believe he managed to find out about Danny being half ghost and wanted to sell him to the highest bidder, or wanted to do something to him himself," Gibbs theorized. "Whatever he wants, we can't let him get Danny. McGee is working on trying to get Maddie here so we can question her. I want to tie her to some crime here, and I may have figured out how using this case."

"How?" Ziva asked as she came back to earth from studying the family on the screen. She noticed Danny had loved them very much, but she could see the slight tension in his eyes. She figured this picture was after he became half ghost and was always cautious around them.

"I want to tie someone to her, and have her come here for questioning," Gibbs explained. "McGee."

"Jack Fenton's brother is in the Navy and works as a Gunnery Sergeant on the same base as Corporal Lance Ginger. We have Fenton coming tomorrow for an interview, but we can switch a few details around and have Ms. Fenton come up here to be questioned without questions being asked about it," McGee explained. "Sergeant Jason Fenton said that it was okay since he believed that his sister-in-law was tricked by Masters in the first place. He hasn't seen her in a while because of him being overseas, but he believes that she needs family close by. He wants what is left of that family to be together."

"He said once the two are united, he's taking them to the base where they will stay until he feels that Maddie is ready to go back on her own with Danny. He also says he can't wait to meet Danny," McGee continued. "The last time he seen him was before the war eleven years ago went Danny was three or four."

"The courts can't give rights to Masters if his uncle is willing to take Danny," Gibbs went on to explain. "Masters can't touch anything in the military because of how everyone watches out for everyone else."

"He'll be here tomorrow?" DiNozzo asked looking at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded.

"Yes, he has a couple things to tell us about Ginger and Marshall. He said that there were a few times where the tension between the two would sky rocket and everyone in the room could feel it. I want to know why," Gibbs stated. "Then he's going to challenge Masters in court about custody over Danny." There was a small pause before he faced his team giving them a look saying 'go figure the why out' before turning back to the family picture on the screen. "I'm gonna get you home, Danny. One way or another."

* * *

Amity Park 1700 hours

"Oh Danny, why did you run?" Maddie sighed hugging the picture of her son. She looked around her empty home. No one was running around, Jack was no longer babbling about ghosts, and Jazz wasn't sitting on the couch reading some psychology book, and Danny wasn't with his friends hanging out in his room playing games. "Why couldn't you just stay? I know Vlad has guardianship, but he wouldn't say I couldn't see you…and he wanted you to be safe."

A small cold breeze blew though the house causing Maddie to shiver and curl her legs to her chest. She stared at the picture of her family sitting on the table next to the holes in the wall she created when Vlad sued for custody of Danny. She had punched it in when she read the court order, and it ended up being the evidence that go her in trouble. Danny wasn't even home; he was at school when she did that. When he got home and seen them, he went and made sure that she was okay. She may not have been all there, but at least she was okay with just him, and now she has nothing left. Vlad came to visit a couple times to make sure she was okay. She shot an ecto gun at him and told him to never show his ugly face again. He never came back after that.

"I'm going to find you again, Danny," she promised to herself while tears streamed down her face. The big bright light that said FentonWorks was finally off, and every light in the house was out creating a haunting atmosphere around it. Maddie slowly got up and headed for the steps when the phone rang. She knew it was bugged since the police wanted to know if she had anything to do with Danny's disappearance. She told them he hated Masters, and what happened? _He ran because of it._ She picked up the phone and took a long breath trying to keep all emotions down. "Hello," she whispered shakily.

_"Hello, Maddie," _a familiar voice whispered back. It seemed to have a small, gentle smile in it. _"I haven't talked to you in a while. I wish I had now."_

"Jason, what have you been up to?" Maddie asked as some relief came. She was glad that it wasn't the police asking her questions or Masters calling again. He might not have come back to the house, but he was constantly calling her trying to get her to tell him where Danny might be. Truth was that she had no idea want to do.

_"I've been overseas for the past couple years, and I heard what happened to Jack and Jazz once I got back, and then what happened to Danny. I was wondering if you wanted to come to DC for a couple weeks and catch up. Maybe get your mind away from everything? I know it's got to be hard, but I'm very worried about you being alone,"_ Jason offered hoping she would take it.

"What if Danny does come back in that time. He'll think I abandoned him to Masters," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

_"Leave a note saying you'll be back,"_ he whispered back. _"Please, I need to know if you're safe yourself."_

"I'll have to think about it," she murmured looking at the picture hidden behind all the rest. It was Jason when he first went into the military. "I don't know."

_"I'll have a plane waiting for you tomorrow. Please go, you'll feel so much better after. You really need time to relax from everything that has happened,"_ he begged. She sighed knowing that the chances of Danny actually coming back with the threat Vlad left would be difficult.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she whispered as the dam broke, and she dropped to her knees as she cried. Jason whispered kind things over the phone hoping to calm her down from so far away.

* * *

"Gibbs," Vance stated as Gibbs entered the man's office. "You could have knocked."

"I need information on Vladimir Masters," Gibbs demanded staring his boss down. "Without him finding out about it."

"Why?" Vance questioned raising an eyebrow. Gibbs never just randomly asked for information like that without a reason, and Masters isn't even part of their current case.

"Our witness is being threatened by him," Gibbs answered cryptically. "I want to know what his deal is."

"Gibbs, I don't think you can get access to those files. He's a civilian," Vance stated as Gibbs marched out. Vance shook his head knowing he was going to McGee.

* * *

"My parents were always creating some kind of weaponry to fight ghosts with," Danny explained as Abby pulled out the suspected murder weapon.

"Well, I may not know my ghost weapons, but these babies," she grinned cocking it. "I know almost everything. You said that this is what the gun looked like?"

"Yeah, it looks a lot like it. But are you sure that's the exact one?" Danny asked confused.

"Probably, it was found about hundred feet from the crime scene," Abby explained as she handed him ear muffs. "Put them on and wait until I'm done before taking them off."

"Alright," Danny nodded taking them and putting them. Abby shot three rounds into the gunfire box. Danny flinched as his advanced hearing could hear though the protection.

"Well, now we have to get them," Abby explained opening the side and looking for them. "Then we'll look at them and compare them to the one we pulled out of you."

"That's nice," Danny grinned as Abby walked over with the three bullets. He followed her back to the main part of the lab.

"Well, it's true," Abby smiled back as she set up her computer. Danny sat in a chair and started spinning around.

"Yeah, but still weird," Danny grinned as he tapped into his ghost powers and started spinning faster and faster.

"This is coming from you," Abby smiled back at Danny stopped suddenly and looked dazed.

"I'm dizzy," Danny mumbled holding his head as his eyes rolled around in his head. Abby giggled as he fell out of the chair. Gibbs walked in looking at the hybrid who was on the floor staring up at the ceiling while Abby was trying to keep from falling on the floor with laughter.

"What happened here?" Gibbs questioned as Danny slowly sat up.

"Got dizzy," Danny laughed as he stared dazed at Gibbs with a stupid grin on his face.

"At least you look better," Gibbs smiled. "Abby, what do you have?"

"The gun was cleaned, and the serial number scratched off, but it's the murder weapon," Abby confirmed pulling up the results while giggles escaped. Danny finally stood up completely and didn't look as dazed. Gibbs shook his head and waited for Abby to continue. "I checked for prints on the bullet we got out of Danny, but his ectoplasm destroyed any trace on it."

"Sorry," Danny mumbled rubbing the back of his neck with a small twitch in his eye. "I didn't mean to."

"Probably wouldn't have found anything anyway," Gibbs stated looking at the results. "Anything helpful?"

"I ran the bullets though the database and apparently that gun was also used in a robbery two months ago. It was in Norfolk near the Naval Yard. Two people got away with three thosand dollars," Abby explained pulling up the cameras. "They wore masks, but I'm working on getting their height and weight from it and anything from there from the police."

"Same people?" Gibbs asked remembering Ginger was home by then. They needed to talk to him, but he was MIA. No one has seen him since Marshall's murder.

"I don't know; I have Ginger's medical records with everything," Abby explained. "But I need the police file first."

"Good work," Gibbs acknowledged giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Danny looked at all the still of the robbers. The one without the weapon seemed familiar until he realized who it was.

"They're the same person," he stated suddenly. "I can tell though their eyes."

"This is in black and white," Abby exclaimed giving Danny a confused look. He turned to her with his green eyes. "Oh, that makes more sense."

"Ghosts look at how a person truly is, and that's the same person," Danny explained smiling. "Although double checking wouldn't hurt anything."

"Can't really say anything about a ghost confirming that fact," Gibbs smiled at the young hybrid.

"Yeah, I really don't explain how I know that, Phantom or Fenton," Danny explained waving his hands in the air and backing away.

"We don't want people to know that anyway," Gibbs stated as Abby turned to him.

"So far, that's all I got," she smiled. Danny turned back to the screen feeling like they were hiding something from him. It was making him paranoid, and he was afraid that they were going to tell. He needed help, and this was the first time they didn't go running when they seen he really was a ghost.

"Danny, come with me," Gibbs ordered turning and walking out. Danny ran to catch up with him. They got to the elevator and got on when the doors opened. It traveled up for a few moments before Gibbs shut it off. Danny stiffened. "What do you know about Staff Sergeant Jason Fenton?"

"He's my dad's brother," Danny answered raising an eyebrow. "I was told that he was overseas, but they never really told me much about him. There's a picture on our family table, but that's all I know. I met him when I was like three."

"He's the commanding officer of one of our suspects," Gibbs explained. "He also knows about you being here, but nothing else."

"What?" Danny panicked. "No one can know I'm here."

"Danny, calm down. You're on a military base, Masters can't really do anything without getting into serious trouble, and he has to know you're even here first," Gibbs explained before Danny could vanish. "He would be going against every American soldier, and that's something you don't do. You tick off one marine; you end up with them all going after you."

"I'm not a marine; I'm a teenager trying to stay away from a fruitloop," Danny mumbled looking down at the floor.

"You're still part of his family. You're still staying with us, but I just wanted to know if you knew anything about him, so I can get an idea about him," Gibbs explained wanting to keep the fact that they managed to get a way for his mother to DC without Masters knowing about Danny. "He's helping us to understand a fight between Sergeant Marshal and Corporal Ginger."

"Oh," Danny whispered slowly relaxing. "I don't know much about him."

"That's okay, I was just wanting some facts," Gibbs nodded turning the elevator back on. He wanted to mention that Jason was filing for guardianship over him. Jason wasn't going to let the fruitloop take Danny away from the family. "Besides, he'll be here tomorrow, and he wants to see you."

"Okay," Danny mumbled not sure if he wanted to meet him and put him in danger.

* * *

Potomac AirField 0800 Hours

"Jason," Maddie asked walking off the plane the next morning. Jason walked up in his military uniform.

"It's good to see you again," he smiled giving her a warm hug. "I missed you guys so much."

"I missed you too, so did Jack," Maddie whispered as tears gently rolled down her face. She squeezed tighter. "What's new with you?"

"I heard what happened with Danny, and I was wondering why they would let some random person take him instead of looking for family. I put my name in the mix," the sergeant informed pulling away to look at her. "It all goes well; I get Danny instead of Masters."

"Why?" Maddie asked feeling slightly betrayed.

"Because I want you and Danny to stay with me until you can get back on your feet," he whispered wiping her tears from her face. "I don't trust Masters, and Agent Gibbs gave me some information you might find extremely helpful."

"What kind of information?" she questioned not sure if it was worth coming here in the first place.

"I would like to leave that as a surprise. I have to go down to NCIS to help them with a murder, and I asked if I could bring you since it's on my way home from here. They said I could," Jason explained as he led her to his truck.

"Okay," she whispered as she got in the passenger side. She missed him, but if he wanted to take Danny from her, she didn't know what to do. But he wanted her to stay with him as well and she wondered if he was trying to protect her from Masters.

* * *

NCIS 0900 Hours

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called walking in the room. DiNozzo quickly put down his phone after a quick bye.

"Yes, boss?" he answered afraid of getting on his bad side.

"Watch Danny. Gunnery Sergeant Fenton will be here any minute," Gibbs explained as Danny stood awkwardly in the middle of the bullpen as Gibbs walked up the stairs.

"Okay then," DiNozzo stated wondering what caused him to suddenly pawn the kid off on him. "Well, I'm running a couple leads now, so you can just chill at McGee's desk. He's with Abby right now."

"Okay," Danny whispered going to the desk DiNozzo pointed to. He sat down and looked at the computer which had the NCIS symbol in it. He sighed and put his arms on the desk and laid his head down so he could watch DiNozzo. Slowly, he began to fall asleep. .

* * *

NCIS 1000 Hours

"Maddie," Jason asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, it's okay."

"I'm tired, and I don't want to do this anymore. I think this was a bad idea," Maddie whispered looking down at the floor. They were at NCIS headquarters and had already checked in. Jason had told her some of things he had done while overseas and some of things he's getting ready to do, but the thought of him having Danny broke her heart. Sure, he was Jack's brother and would take very good care of Danny, but the chances of Danny ending up back to this were too high with him fighting in the war.

"Hey, you're already here. Might as well make the best of it," Jason comforted pulling her into a side way hug. Maddie smiled slightly as the doors opened to reveal an agent.

"Agent Ziva David," David introduced herself and escorted them to the conference room. Maddie looked around and noticed a small body laying against one of the desks, fast asleep. He had black hair and Maddie wondered if maybe it was Danny. She put the thought away as soon as it came, Danny wouldn't be here without Masters hanging around waiting to take him to hell. The man at the other desk looked up and then back to the sleeping person with a small smile while Jason took a quick look and memorized how the young teen looked. He was told of how thin the boy was and how much work was going to be needed for him to get back to health, but at least he won't have to worry about his mother anymore after this.

* * *

Tony looked at Danny grinning. He was finally at least going to be with his mom, even though it's not really legally, at least for now. With his uncle fighting for rights to him, Vlad doesn't stand a chance. No amount money can force a judge to deny a soldier's right to their family. Especially after the sacfices he made for this country. Their consciences would get in the way. Tony got up and slowly walked over to the teen once his mother and uncle were out of sight. The plan was to have Danny meet Jason first and then have them a surprise reunion afterward.

"Danny, it's time to get up," Tony whispered gently tapping the teen's shoulder. He didn't want the teen to strike out in the middle of the day and in the middle of the office.

"Huh," Danny mumbled as drool stuck to the desk. Tony laughed since it was McGee's desk to begin with.

"Hey, Gunnery Sergeant Jason Fenton is here," he informed the young hybrid. "He'll meet us in a conference room." Danny looked up as he blinked out the sleep in his eyes. Tony smiled as Danny stuck his arm in the puddle on the desk.

"Ew," Danny mumbled wiping it on his pants. "That's gross."

"You were the one who drooled," Tony pointed out grinning. Danny shot a quick glare at him before sighing and letting his head fall back on the desk. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Some and it wasn't very good," Danny mumbled into the desk. He slowly raised his head to look at the agent.

"Come on, he should be in the conference now," Tony smiled and helped the hybrid up. They began walking towards the conference room when Danny suddenly stopped. "Danny? What's wrong?"

"He's here," Danny whispered grabbing Tony's arm and vanishing from sight.

"Danny, who's here?" Tony questioned noticing how panicked the hybrid was.

"Vlad Masters," Danny answered as he guided them away from the conference room. "Why is he here?" Danny questioned looking at Tony feeling betrayed.

"Danny, I don't know, but Gibbs will take care of it," Tony comforted not wanting Danny to vanish completely from them.

* * *

"Gunnery Sergeant Jason Fenton," Gibbs greeted with a straight face wanting to get the information and then let him and Danny meet. Maddie sat in the corner of the room watching silently. Gibbs looked at her and noticed how broken and hurt she was. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a rich looking man.

"I was hoping to find Mr. Fenton here," he sneered glaring at the sergeant. Gibbs stood up.

"It's Gunnery Sergeant Jason Fenton," Fenton stated standing up straight in his uniform showing everything he has been though and all the people that he protects along with his loyalty

"Mr. Masters, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but this conversation has nothing to do with you," Gibbs informed angry that the man had interrupted his investigation and showed up unannounced.

"I believe it does. You see here, this man is trying to take my son from me," Masters grinned not noticing Maddie in the corner.

"He is not your son; he's mine," Maddie screamed jumping up and marching up to him. Sergeant Fenton quickly grabbed her arm. "You are not touching him ever again, Masters."

"Maddie, calm down. He can only say things and manipulate which is what he used to take Danny in the first place," Fenton stated gently pulling her into a small, comforting hug.

"Yes, well, she showed that she could seriously hurt young Daniel," Masters boasted. Gibbs sighed.

"This has nothing to do with Daniel," Gibbs stated knowing not to press too far and give away that he knew it was part of it. "This is about the murder of a young officer. Now get out before I call security."

"I've heard a lot about you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Masters informed superiorly. "You're hiding something, and I'm going to figure it out." Master left with his nose stick up in the air.

"Alright, let's talk about Corporal Ginger and Staff Sergeant Marshall," Gibbs sighed sitting back down. Maddie was shaking wanting to kill the man that had just left.

"There was always some kind of tension between the two," Fenton informed trying to calm his sister-in-law down. She closed her eyes and leaned against him heavily. "Once they got into a fist fight, and some of the men overheard something about Ms. Marshall. I had switched them up so that they never were in the small area working to prevent them fighting, but when Ginger was sent overseas, Marshall seemed to hide himself from everyone. He did everything told, but it was like he had no emotion. Someone said something about him and his wife getting divorced, but then when he got his orders to go back to Iraq, he was back to his normal self and the rumor died," Fenton explained. "I'm not sure what happened, but they seemed to really hate each other."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Gibbs stated getting up. "How would you like to approach the next part of this meeting?"

"Where's Masters at now?" Fenton asked as Maddie looked up at him after coming back to earth. She was thinking of her family the entire time and how everything changed over one Friday night.

"Probably causing who knows how much trouble with my team," Gibbs stated getting up. "I'll try to find him before Masters does."

"Thank you. We'll just stay in here," Fenton stated as Maddie looked between the two confused. At first she thought they were talking about Masters, but now she was confused about who they were talking about. Gibbs walked out of the room.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called walking into the bullpen where Masters and another agent were standing. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"I don't know sir. He was here, but then he took off," the agent answered knowing that the kid that's been hanging around was there too, but no one was supposed to know he was even there.

"Escort Mr. Masters out of the building, he has no reason to be here," Gibbs ordered turning and walking back the way he came hoping that he could find Danny and Tony before Masters finds some way to get back in here.

* * *

"Danny, it's okay," Tony comforted as Danny led them back to autopsy. Danny was shaking so bad, and Tony wondered what really happened before he left. He tried calming the hybrid, but Danny was so out of it that it probably took everything the boy had to bring Tony with him and stay in the building.

"It's not going to be okay if he gets his way," Danny mumbled as they got to the basement. Ducky looked up from the body and seen Tony and Danny enter. Danny's eyes were wide and dilated, and he was shaking violently.

"What happened?" Ducky asked as Palmer turned to face to the two.

"We had some unpleasant company," Tony answered as Danny leaned against the wall. "Danny doesn't like them very well."

"Oh, well, we are just finishing up here," Ducky informed. Danny slowly slid down and buried his face into his arms. Tony looked at him worriedly.

"You can sense Masters. Can you tell when he leaves?" Tony asked kneeling in front of the hybrid. Danny shook his head.

"Only if I wanted him to know where I am, I'm more sensitive to energies than he is," Danny explained. "I would have to pull energy from around him, and it'll alert him."

"How did you know he was here then?" Tony asked hoping that Vlad didn't sense him then. Danny looked up.

"I had my energy open already, and once I sensed him, I pulled it away. He could only sense me if he was really trying, and even then, I hide my energy well enough so that the only way he can find me is if I go ghost," Danny explained pulling his legs up to his chest. "I also felt my mom's presence. She's here, isn't she?"

"Well, that ruined that plan," Tony smiled knowing it wasn't going to do any good telling him otherwise. "She's with your uncle right now. He was able to convince her to come and relax, and well, it worked. That and I think she needed someone there for her since Masters forced you away."

"You were going to try to surprise us both?" Danny guessed smiling at him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, it was your uncle's idea to get you guys together. He couldn't do the healing that only you can for her," Tony explained holding out his hand. "I'm sure Masters isn't going to stay long if Gibbs has anything to say about it."

"At least I know what you guys were hiding now," Danny whispered. Tony looked at him and smiled.

"You caught on to that much. Just so you know, we aren't going to tell anyone about you," Tony promised helping the hybrid up. "Now let's go and see if Masters is out of here. Gibbs is probably looking for us anyway."

"Alright," Danny whispered was a small smile hoping to see his mom soon. They started heading out when Palmer stopped them.

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled looking at the teen. "You're…"

"Breathe a word, and let's just say it won't be pretty," Danny threatened smirking. Palmer backed away.

"Not a word," he agreed slightly put off by the hybrid. "Can I…?"

"No," Tony answered before the question was finished. He and Danny headed for the elevator when Gibbs went to exit.

"Where have you been?" he demanded looking at his agent.

"Danny sensed Masters and dragged me down here," Tony defended not wanting to get in trouble. It earned him a glare from both Danny and Gibbs. Tony didn't with was scarier: Gibbs's or Danny's glowing green eyes.

"Well, Sergeant Fenton is upstairs waiting," Gibbs stated getting back on with Danny and Tony following.

"And my mom?" Danny asked looking up at him. Gibbs looked down at the hybrid before turning to glare DiNozzo.

"I didn't tell him, he sensed her," DiNozzo defended putting his hands up.

"Really?" Gibbs accused looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I have to be able to sense the people around me in order to prevent accidently changing in front of other people," Danny explained as the elevator headed up. Gibbs smiled slightly.

"That's good, but unfortunately it ruined our little surprise," Gibbs stated as the doors opened on their floor. "I guess that as long as you can still surpirse her, then I guess it'll be fine. Your uncle still would like to see you first."

"How do you plan that?" Danny questioned looking up at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled gently at the boy.

"Well, there's always the bathroom excuse," Gibbs informed as Tony grinned.

"Saves us every time," he joked earning a slap to the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Made me feel better," Danny put in getting a slap as well, just not as hard. "Hey, I was telling the truth."

"Didn't need your word in that," Gibbs explained as the elevator stopped. Tony grinned.

"So talking to myself is out of the question," Danny grinned back as the doors opened to reveal Jason Fenton standing in front.

"I thought that was you when we first entered. Maddie looked at you and wondered, but couldn't be sure. I think she doubts herself about everything now, but I guess, this time she doesn't have to," Jason smiled kneeling in front of Danny. "How are you?"

"Besides what has been going on, fine," Danny shrugged unsure if he should tell his mother and uncle his secret. He needed the help, but he was afraid of what would happen. That and he couldn't prove anything until Vlad was long gone. He would go back in the system as long he got to stay with his uncle and that was it, but if he couldn't, then he would disappear and make sure that no one can find him again.

"That's good to hear," Jason whispered putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. He felt Danny tense and shy away slightly, but he forced himself to stay put. Jason's smile faltered, but he pulled the young teen into a hug any way. Danny tensed more, but hesitantly returned the hug. "I missed you guys so much these past couple of years and now…"

"We missed you too," Danny whispered finally making himself relax into Jason. Jason felt the hybrid's tension disappear, but the way Danny held himself was a giveaway on how he was still on guard. Jason put it up to the fact that Danny had been on the run for a while.

"Man, you sure got into a lot trouble these past couple of months, huh?" Jason asked as he started rubbing the young hybrid's back. Danny suddenly stiffened when he come up to his shoulder. Jason felt that and the bandages that were wrapped around his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Danny stated suddenly and pulled away. Jason took his arm and turned him around and pulled down the back of his shirt to see the white bandage with a small red and green stain.

"Yeah, that looks like nothing," Jason smarted looking up at the back of Danny's head. Danny looked at the ground unsure of what to do while Gibbs and Tony sat quietly behind them. It wasn't their secret to tell, but they believed that Danny should tell him and Maddie about him being half ghost since he needs the help. Vlad wanted him for that reason, and it would give them even more reason. Suddenly McGee walked in.

"Boss, we have a problem," he urged looking at the hybrid worriedly. Gibbs looked at Danny who looked up at them. "Masters is in with some really bad people. I mean terrorists bad people. His company is thought to be funding sleeper cells here. No one can prove it, but the FBI has its file on him about it and their suspicion."

"I didn't think he would go that low," Danny whispered pulling away from Jason and taking the file McGee had in his hand. "I never really saw him as that kind of person. He was creepy, but I didn't think he would get into human affairs like this."

"How did he get custody if he was suspected in things like that?" Jason demanded putting a protective hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked stiffened and looked up at Jason feeling the anger from the sergeant.

"He has money and that's all the FBI has is suspicion," McGee answered sadly. "The courts probably didn't even know about the investigations. Heck, Masters might not even know. The file was hidden in several others and spread out. They wanted to get more info I guess before really questioning him."

"It makes sense," Danny muttered flipping through the pages. Jason looked over his shoulder before stopping Danny from turning one of the pages.

"Wait, that was the ship I was on when I was heading home," Jason pointed out looking up at Gibbs. "Part of the engine went out on our way home and it was a three month delay until we could start home again. In those three months, Masters filed for guardianship over Danny. Jack and Jazz were killed before the attack."

"You think he had something to do with the delay so you couldn't come in and take Danny?" McGee asked looking at his boss.

"I think we should all get together and put _all_ information together and see what we come up with," Gibbs stated wanting Danny to tell his family about his powers in order for them to take down the monster known as Vlad Masters.

* * *

**Danny: She hasn't gotten her laptop yet, but they finally got the home computer!**

**Me: Wouldn't of have it up sooner except its a touch screen! It was so much fun...and I had to set it up including do everything you normally pay the techs to do...took me three hours before I could finally play on the stupid thing...however, dad hates the fingerprints on the screen...XD**

**Danny: and its very distracting. Also she might not be able to update very often because of well, normally she would type in her room on the laptop she had.**

**Me: Now I have to make sure that I can do it on here without my mom bugging me...oh well. please review and I thank Newboy for the idea on Vlad's company there.**

**Danny: Also, we have met the killer, but take a wild guess on who it is...she made that part a little more closer to the show than just having a ghost. A real person did it.**

**Me: Guess right and you get to pick what happens next to Danny, if not, then I pick.**

**Danny: Or you can make her write a oneshot of your choice, but you have to get it right.**

**Me: I don't have it written down yet, but I do know who the killer it...now, I seriously just forgot what I was going to type here...**

**Danny: Seriously?**

**Me: It was important...**

**Danny: Oh well, you'll remember after you save and post this.**

**Me: Most likely. Oh wait, I wanted you guys to guess who the robbers were too...The partners in crime and how everything is related...the fight and why after Marshall got his orders to leave he was suddenly happier and the rumors disappeared.**

**Danny: Everything is connected in the murder case, so put what you have so far together.**

**Me: I don't know if I'll have the case solved next chapter or not. I have to start it yet, review and answer the questions, and leave an idea if you would like, if I use it, I'll give you credit. And thank you to all who did!**


	4. Meetings

Sergeant Phantom

Chapter Three

Meetings

_"An association of men who will not quarrel with one another is a thing which has never yet existed, from the greatest confederacy of nations down to a town meeting or a vestry."_

_~Thomas Jefferson~_

* * *

NCIS Headquarters 1500 Hours

"Maddie?" Jason called walking back in the room. Danny followed quietly behind. "I've got a surprise for you. Can you keep a secret?"

"Jason, I'm not in the mood…" Maddie answered turning around and staring at the black-haired, blue-eyed teen standing beside Jason.

"Hi, Mom," Danny greeted giving her a small wave. "Heh, wasn't excepting this, honestly." Maddie ran up to him and squeezed him in the tightest hug she could. She realized he was the sleeping teen she noticed earlier in the building when she first arrived. She closed her eyes unable to believe that he was even there.

"Oh my, I missed you so much," Maddie cried holding him as close as she could like he would disappear again if she let him go again.

"I missed you too," Danny whispered hugging her back just as tight. It was the hardest thing to leave her when he realized that he would have to live with Vlad at the time. He almost went back a couple times because of how much he missed her and how much he really needed her, but he had to stay away because of Vlad's threat and treatment of the young hybrid. Danny could count the number of times the man slapped him once he got complete custody and then ran out of fingers. Maddie gently ran her hand over her son's back shakily still not believing that this was actually happening.

"Oh, I love you so much," Maddie cried burying her head in his shoulder. He stiffened and whimpered in pain as Maddie slowly pulled back. She looked up at him as he turned away from the shoulder and rolled it trying to die the pain down. "What happened?" she questioned gently running her fingers to his shoulder and feeling the bandages. Danny sighed and looked up at Gibbs unsure of what to do at the moment.

"This is your choice," Gibbs stated locking the door and taking a seat at the end of the table. Danny looked around the room and sighed knowing that any cameras were turned off by Gibbs's orders.

"I guess the best place to start would be with the portal you and Dad designed," Danny started his explanation taking a seat. Maddie sat next to him quickly not wanting to be away from him for too long knowing that Vlad will take him away sooner or later. She gently held his hand in hers while rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Danny," Maddie whispered seeing the guilty and painful look he held while staring at the table. Jason sat down unsure of what to think. He noticed how Danny seemed defeated and how he looked older than what he really was. It was like he went though things that no one should ever have to go through, like he went through his own war by himself and came out on top, only knowing everything that happened and things that he was forced to do and see.

"I just wanted to help fix it and make you guys happy," Danny explained as he started shaking. Maddie sighed not sure what to really think. That had been a while ago, how is that connected to what was happening now? "The 'on' switch was on the inside and I guess you could say I found it by accident," Danny went on as tears started forming in his eyes. Maddie looked worriedly up at him afraid of how this conversation would end. She knew that the portal required a lot of power, and it would have to hit him if he stayed inside, but clearly, he would have gotten out before it completely started. "I didn't know what it was until it was too late. The ecto energy that powered the portal needed a balance to make sure that it wouldn't become unstable. It needed something that would cause the line between the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm to blur. It needed a hybrid," Danny explained looking at his mother. "And I became that out let."

"Danny," Maddie whispered confused as to what he was trying to say. A hybrid couldn't be possible, it was scientifically impossible. "I don't believe you. There shouldn't be any need for this playing around," Maddie warned afraid that the agents may have let her son believe such a delusion. Danny stood up and walked away from her.

"Mom, this is why I never said anything about it," Danny stated as Maddie reached for him terrified he was going to leave again. He walked to the other side of the agents making sure they were between him and her. He was still terrified that she was going to attack him and not believe anything he said. "You guys were so caught up in your beliefs that you never noticed the similarities, you never noticed me slipping away."

"But we did," Maddie cried getting up to go to her upset son. Gibbs stood and gently kept her back not wanting her to make Danny lose his nerve at finally getting this out. "We noticed, and we tried everything to keep you from leaving. But then when I got that call, everything me and Jack were doing fell apart. We were going to have a huge family vacation to learn more about each other. We kept it from both of you. We wanted you guys to be surprised."

"Ma'am," Gibbs stated. "Let him finish please. Getting him to talk is a lot harder than it seems. So please let him continue."

"You're letting him live in this delusion," Maddie screamed pulling away from him and running to her son who vanished from her sight and appeared on the other end of the room.

"It's never been a delusion, Mom," Danny stated with confidence. "I have risked my life for everyone that I care about. I have been though the time stream, fought my own wars, and witnessed how my powers can be used for the wrong reasons. I've seen the world destroyed, and I have witnessed several things that no one should ever have to see, and I kept on fighting because that's who I am. I am a protector, and I am Phantom," Danny stated sternly, confidently letting the rings appear around his waist. They traveled up and down revealing the ghost that hid under the surface. Jason stood up at the sudden change. He never really believed in ghosts, and now he learns that his nephew fought and protected the humans everyday from the monsters that come out of the Ghost Zone.

"No, it can't be," Maddie cried looking at the ghost that stood where her son once was at. "No, it's impossible." Phantom looked up at her and gave a small, gentle smile.

"I've always been the impossible," he began. "The reason why I could disappear without a trace was because all I had to do was turn back to Fenton. I could get away and no one would notice. Phantom was always seen and pointed out while Fenton was the invisible kid no one really paid attention to."

"But, no," Maddie sputtered not believing it. All evidence was right there, but her mind couldn't process it. You could only be dead or alive not both. "It's not…"

"Mom, your portal blurred the line between the Ghost Zone and the Human Realm, but it had to have something to counter it to make sure that the two stayed level," Phantom explained silently floating up and sitting cross-legged. "I was caught in the middle and was the one that had to keep the portal stable. What you guys did to keep the portal was only making sure that nothing really came in and out, but I could feel everything you do to it."

"Danny, I don't understand," Maddie whispered not getting how any of it could be real. The portal was shut down now, the doors locked tightly shut and all power off to the lab. Phantom slowly floated over to her and gently placed a hand on hers.

"It may be hard, but it's something that I have always been, and I will always make sure that everyone around me is safe," Phantom explained slowly sitting on the table to look into Maddie's eyes. Jason slowly stood up and walked up to the young teen.

"Is that why Masters wants you so bad?" Jason asked knowing that he was able to get a court date. It was set for the day after tomorrow, and that was when Jason planned on letting everyone know the teen was safe. Danny was going to be in a lot of trouble for running away, but hopefully he could get by on an easy sentence. Maybe community service, which seemed like something he would do even when not in trouble, just as someone else. "He knows?"

"Yes," Phantom whispered knowing that it was true. Vlad really only wanted him because of him being half ghost and like him. "It's one reason."

"How does he know?" Maddie questioned wondering why Danny would tell that man and not his family. "Why tell him?"

"I didn't really tell him," Phantom whispered as Maddie started playing with his hand. She gently ran her fingers over the bones in his hand and noticed how thin and cold he was. She looked up at his face and noticed the small scars that would appear if the light hit just right. "He figured it out, and he wanted me as his son from that moment." Gibbs looked at the young hybrid curiously, knowing that there was more to the story, and he was trying to avoid it.

"What caused him to figure it out?" Gibbs asked hoping to get more on the billionaire. When Phantom explained his existence, he avoided the billionaire like the plague. Phantom looked at Gibbs with a sideways smile.

"He beat the crap out of me until I was forced out of my ghost form. Apparently, he is also half ghost," Phantom explained as Maddie tightened her grip on his hand. He yelped and turned to her wanting to know what was going on.

"The accident in college," she whispered as she pulled Phantom's hand to her heart. "I can't believe it. All this time you were hiding right under our noses. That would mean…no, please don't do this to me Danny. I can't…"

"Mom, it's okay," Phantom muttered trying to keep together himself. "It's still me, I'm still the same, and the only things that may have changed are my genes and the fact that I hate seeing people getting hurt." Maddie looked up at her son's floating form and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Danny," Maddie whispered squeezing his breath out. Gibbs nodded and Phantom changed leaving Fenton in sitting on the table. Jason watched the light show still not believing his eyes that this was real.

"How is that even possible?" he whispered wide eyed. He gently put his hand on the young hybrid's shoulder. "You're amazing, you know that?" Jason put in hoping to cheer the young teen up.

"I've been told," Danny smiled as Maddie pulled back out of the hug. Jason wrapped the teen into a hug.

"You realize you have to go back into the system now," Jason stated putting the teen directly in front of him. Danny looked at him wide eyed. "At least here soon, the court date for the custody hearing is tomorrow, and it would be nice to have the person who it's about there. It'll help."

"I don't want Vlad getting me. He…he'll use his money to get what he wants," Danny sputtered changing what he was going to say before he said it. Gibbs noticed this and narrowed his eyes knowing something happened before the teen ran away.

"Danny, what did he do?" Gibbs questioned looking at the hybrid. Danny let go of his mom and uncle to wrap his arms around himself. Maddie started shaking wanting to know what that monster had done to her baby boy. "Danny?"

"He…if I got something wrong, he would hit me. He canceled out my powers to make sure that I couldn't fight back, and then…" Danny muttered looking down. "I tried to…fight back, but he would use his powers while I was stuck as a human. I took off after he left for a business trip, and I headed out this way. I wanted to get mom, but I knew he would look there first. I wanted to try Sam's or Tucker's, but I didn't want to drag them down with me. The only of them that could survive Vlad's rampage would be more than likely Sam, but only because her family has as much, if not more, then Vlad."

"Sam's family rich?" Maddie uttered looking at her son surprised.

"You hated her mom, how could you not know that?" Danny questioned looking at her like she grew a third head.

"I knew that they had some money, but not that much," Maddie muttered. "Her mom and dad have really good jobs."

"They also inherited a lot of money," Danny explained. "Her great grandfather was an inventor."

"That makes sense," Maddie whispered. "Now I wish that I would have taken Sam's offer of that lawyer."

"Sam offers you anything, usually something about me; you should probably take it because it'll help. If she offers you gum, decline," Danny smiled at his mom. "She likes to pull pranks."

"Think you could still get a hold of her for that lawyer?" Jason asked looking at Danny. "I can afford a good one, but having one that is in the same field as Master's will probably be better."

"I can," Maddie stated looking at Danny. "She gave her cell number hoping I would call her about it if I changed my mind."

"Give her a call and ask when she can send the lawyer here," Jason stated. Maddie got her phone out and dialed holding on to her son's hand with a smile knowing that she was going to get him back.

* * *

Georgetown Inn 2100 Hours

"How is he hiding from me?" Masters screamed at the top of his lungs. He began pacing the room angrily as the computer tried to get a lock on Phantom's ecto signature.

"Sir," his lawyer stated looking at his client. "You have a court date tomorrow for the custody of Daniel Fenton. His uncle has filed for the rights."

"Why? Daniel's missing, he should be looking for him, not fighting me," Masters growled glaring at his lawyer.

"Maybe he already knows where he is, and he doesn't want you getting him and not let him do anything about it," Mr. Roy, the lawyer, stated. "If he does know where the young man is, then we can use that as kidnapping, and he would lose complete custody."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Masters grinned as he realized how easy this would be.

* * *

NCIS Headquarters 0800 Hours

"Danny, they are just putting you into the system. You are in our custody until the hearing," Gibbs explained as the young hybrid began shaking when the juvenile counselor came with the fingerprint kit. She looked up at Gibbs with a smile.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs," she greeted. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough, Jane," Gibbs smiled as she began taking Danny's fingerprints. "It's okay, Honey. No one is taking you to jail or anything; we are just putting you down as found so we can get everything straightened out."

"O…Okay," Danny whispered as she finished. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Your guardian as of now will have to be contacted, but Gibbs stated that there were some issues that will prevent him from taking you," she explained with a smile. "He'll at least now that you are safe."

"He doesn't want me safe; he wants me dead," Danny whispered looking away. The counselor looked at Gibbs surprised.

"Well, that explains Gibbs' protectiveness of you," she comforted. "Unfortunately, it's the law to contact the guardian of a child when they are found. But I heard that your uncle is suing for the custody. If there is anything that may have happened, tell the judge that, don't hold anything back. If you do, then chances are your uncle will lose you."

"There are some things I do have to keep secret, but everything else can be said, and that should be enough," Danny smiled slightly looking at Gibbs. The counselor was going to protest when Gibbs shook his head.

"There are some things that the Government isn't allowed to know about him and Masters. If it was just Masters, we would no trouble, but we can't tell without putting Danny at risk of being taken away to some secret base," Gibbs explained as he stood up with Danny. "For now, we know what Danny needs to say in order to get Masters to back off and let him live with his family."

"Will they be on a base then?" she asked looking at the thin teen. Danny looked at Gibbs not knowing what to say.

"Wherever Sergeant Fenton is staying is where Danny and his mother will be," Gibbs answered only to get a gasp from the counselor.

"Gibbs, can I speak to you a moment?" she asked looking at Danny who sighed and sat back knowing that they were going to talk about what Masters accused Maddie of.

"Of course," Gibbs stated giving Danny a sad look. Masters twisted the truth, and now is working as hard as he can to ruin everything Danny worked for. Gibbs was furious enough at the man, but destroying a mother's reputation was pathetic. He was so desperate that he was willing to destroy an entire family. He could buy the perfect family, and still have plenty of money left over, why go after someone who hates him?

"Masters filed a restraining order against Maddie Fenton from her son. If she is in this building, she is violating it," the counselor explained. "She can't live in the same house as her son. Besides, that was the main reason Masters won was because she was believed to have hit her son. The holes in the wall…"

"Were nothing more than the reaction to her finding out that Masters was trying to take everything away from her," Gibbs growled. "Maddie Fenton doesn't deserve to be put in this just as much as Danny. I meet her; she would never hit Danny, no matter what happened."

"Gibbs," she sighed looking at the door. "It's the law."

"The order will be void when his uncle gets custody," Gibbs stated. The counselor sighed again and looked up at him.

"If he gets custody. Masters is a billionaire, he's not going to give up that easily, and he has one of the best lawyers in the world," she stated.

"So do we, his friend is just as rich as Masters. They're using her lawyer," Gibbs let a mischievous smile come across his face. "I think we have a big fighting chance if Danny explains what really happened. He'll still be stepping on glass, but he's a good kid who would stop to help someone on the street."

"He'll still get a record for disappearing and causing the police to look for him," she warned and walked away hoping that whatever happened, the teen would at least be able to live a happy life.

* * *

Fenton Residence on Base 0900 Hours

"Well you have a good case," Sam's lawyer, Mr. Davidson, stated. Sam was glaring at everything in the room. She had come hoping that something had changed, but no one told her anything. She was hoping that Maddie called her because they had found Danny, but it was about gaining custody, and there was no Danny. "But Ms. Fenton, you could've kept him if you didn't punch a hole in the wall."

"I know that," Maddie growled. "I would never hit Danny. Never." Sam wanted to say something about Danny being shot at by her. Sam was so angry ever since Danny disappeared. Tucker was no longer her friend. They had lost everything. She stayed behind everything, and she was starting to get into the wrong crowd, and she knew it, but she didn't care. She wanted Danny; she wanted her hero.

"Well, without Danny here. This is going to be just like the last case. I can change things," the lawyer began, but Jason caught his attention.

"Danny…Danny will be there. He is in the custody of NCIS, and will stay there until the trial," he stated standing up. "He has some pretty interesting things behind the reason why he ran in the first place."

"Danny's here?" Sam exclaimed staring at them in disbelief. Maddie smiled at her.

"He's…He is," Maddie whispered hugging her. "I couldn't believe it either until he said hi. He was always so goofy." Maddie was shaking hoping to get some comfort from the young girl. Sam hugged her back just as tightly, not believing it either, but she was so happy that he was safe and sound.

"Well, letting him get the say in will give you more of a chance of winning," the lawyer stated looking though the file. "I think we might be able to pull this off."

* * *

NCIS Bullpen 1000 Hours

"Well, guess what?" DiNozzo exclaimed with a grin. "I just found a motive."

"That would be," David pushed getting very annoyed.

"Ginger was sleeping with Marshall's wife. That's the reason why he was said to be getting a divorce," DiNozzo explained. "That's why Ginger killed Marshall, so he could get Ms. Marshall to himself."

"Nope, they just found Ginger's body in the river. He was killed before Marshall's murder," Gibbs stated walking in with Danny following a little freaked out about it. "Let's go, we have a body."

"But…" DiNozzo started not believing that his theory could have been wrong. "Danny said that those two were the same."

"What if Ginger was the other robber," Danny suggested. "May be Marshall had nothing to do with it?"

"Danny has a point," Gibbs stated as he headed out. "Tony, Ziva, head to the crime scene. McGee, Danny, you're with me," Gibbs ordered grabbing his weapon and keys.

"Wait, where are we going?" McGee asked as he too grabbed everything. Danny just stood there not sure what to do.

"Why am I going?" Danny finally got out running up to Gibbs.

"I need Phantom to identify the identity of the killer," he smirked as the doors closed. Danny blinked and let the rings pass over him. He suddenly turned invisible and followed the agents to their car.

"Where are we going?" McGee asked as he got in the passenger seat. Phantom phased into the back seat and became visible once they were on the road and heading east.

"Tony's theory wasn't bad, but Ginger was dead before then," Gibbs explained. "However, the motive, was something to work with. I want to talk to the wife again."

"You think she did it?" McGee asked looking at Phantom curiously. Phantom was just staring out the window in his own world, not paying a bit of attention.

"A mask would be the reason why Phantom gave a description of Ginger, and it wouldn't take much for her to look more like her husband," Gibbs explained. "I have a gut feeling, that's mainly why I brought Phantom. Not only could he sense her aura, but I want to see her reaction to the ghost."

"Huh," Phantom mumbled after hearing his name several times. McGee laughed at the confused hybrid.

* * *

Occoquan Bay 1500 Hours

"Next time, I'm driving," Ziva growled glaring at Tony.

"At least we are here alive, which would have been a different story if you drove," Tony shot back. The Bay police watched them annoyed.

"We found him last night. A couple were walking and seen him floating. They thought he was drowning and the guy went to get him. When he pulled him up, he realized that he was shot, and informed us right away. We are getting theirs statements now," the officer informed them. Tony nodded and got out his camera as the officer left.

"Well, what do you think now?" Ziva questioned looking at Tony while she started the crime scene sketch.

"I don't know," Tony answered glaring at her. "I still think that it has something to do with the cheating though. Gut feeling."

"Gibbs'?" Ziva asked knowing. Tony shrugged.

"Not sure. Didn't ask him," Tony stated as he finished taking the pictures.

* * *

Marshall Residence 1600 hours

"Hello, Ms. Marshall, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs introduced holding up his badge and his ID. "This is Special Agent McGee. We have some questions about your husband's death."

"I already talked to you people," she stated trying to hide her glare. Phantom stiffened recognizing her aura from the killer's and the robber that had shot the store clerk. He gently tapped Gibbs on the shoulder telling him he had his answer.

"Ma'am we would like to ask you some follow up questions," McGee stated not wanting to deal with her. He could Phantom behind him, and it made him a little nervous.

"I told you everything I know," she pressed. She didn't need them knowing anymore.

"We have some new information…" McGee started again only for the door to slam in his face. Gibbs looked back at where he knew Phantom was standing.

"Well?" Gibbs asked to seemingly nothing.

"It was her; the aura was the same," Phantom answered shyly.

"We need to figure out the motive and get some evidence then," Gibbs stated bringing McGee with him. Phantom floated closely behind. "Now we know who we are after."

"Using a ghost's sense of auras isn't enough for the prosecutor?" McGee asked with a smile. He heard a small laugh come from his right as Phantom appeared.

"I think they would rather throw me in jail than use anything I have…okay maybe not jail, more like a lab," Phantom muttered remembering the Guys in White.

"That's why you aren't listed as a witness. Since you seen her in a mask, we can't really use that anymore, but it did help get us this lead," Gibbs explained as he started the car and headed back to the building.

"Great, can I see my mom then?" Phantom asked wanting to see her again just to know that she was okay. Gibbs frowned remembering what the counselor had said this morning about the restraining order from Vlad.

"Probably not today," Gibbs answered hoping not to have to tell him why. He'd find a way around it somehow.

"Why not? I'm back in the system, and I did everything you told me to," Phantom demanded looking at Gibbs. "Why can't I see her?"

"Danny," Gibbs began not wanting to cause the ghost to take off. There would be no stopping him here. "There are a couple things that have to be done before you can see her," Gibbs explained watching the young teen in his rearview mirror.

"I saw her yesterday? Why can't I today?" he pleaded looked at him. He just wanted to see her again, to know that yesterday wasn't a dream, to know that she really loved him.

"I know you did everything you were supposed to," Gibbs stated slowing down at the red light. "And I know you want too, but there are a couple things that came up this morning about it, and I can't let her near you legally."

"She's my mom," Phantom growled letting his eyes glow brighter. McGee felt the temperature in the car go down about twenty degrees.

"Danny," Gibbs warned as the light changed green. He stepped on the gas and let the car jerked forward causing Phantom to lose his concentration and hit the back of the seat. "Just hang in there a little longer and you will be able to. You have to be patience."

"I haven't seen her since I disappeared!" he yelled glaring back Gibbs who slammed on the brakes causing the cars behind him to beep their horns and go around him.

"I know," Gibbs stated. Phantom held his head as it came up and hit the McGee's seat. "You'll get to see her tomorrow. Alright? Just hang in there one more day, you've done it this long, all you have it one more day and you get all the days after that."

"Okay, I'm sorry I yelled," Phantom whispered hugging his knees. He knew why Gibbs had gunned and stopped the car like that: to keep him from running off again. It caused him to lose his concentration long enough for him to talk to him.

"It's okay," Gibbs stated. "Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

"Seriously, my mom taught me to always say it when you do something wrong," Phantom whispered looking at the agent.

"When you're older, you'll get it," Gibbs stated as he headed off again, glad that he got the ghost to listen. He hoped causing Phantom to stop thinking would keep him from leaving the car and it worked. "It's good that you listen to your mom."

* * *

Courthouse 0800 Hours

"Mr. Masters," Mr. Roy began. "Mr. Fenton doesn't have Danny. NCIS does."

"I was there," the billionaire shouted causing everyone to look at him funny. He cleared his throat and straightened himself up while glaring at everything. "They said they had nothing to do with him. There was the murder of some marine." At that moment Maddie, Sam, Jason, and their lawyer entered whispering among each other. Sam looked over and sent Vlad the deadest glare, that if Vlad wasn't half ghost, he might have actually been terrified.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" Mr. Davidson asked looking at everyone. "Anyone know?"

"I'm not sure," Mr. Roy stated knowing that they couldn't use the fact that Jason had Danny anymore, not with the agents having custody over the child now. "He has to be here though, after all. He's the one with the kid."

"Danny's not a kid," Sam growled glaring at him. Masters grinned evilly knowing he could use her to gain custody now. If Maddie lets him hang out with the Goth, then she's not a very good parent.

"Whatever," Mr. Roy stated as the agents entered, no Danny in sight. Masters growled.

"Where's my son?" the man growled pushing everyone away. Maddie narrowed her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

"First, he's not your son, and he's also filing charges against you," Gibbs stated as Danny exited out of the courtroom with a small stack of papers in his head. "We have been here for three hours already. Masters looked at Danny disbelievingly.

"What? I have a few tricks up my sleeve, besides, with these, you're never going to be able to get anything from me," Danny taunted with a grin. "Secret intact."

"DANNY!" Sam exclaimed running up to him and giving him a huge hug. He smiled and hugged her back just as tight. He could smell the smoke and drugs on her, but he could get her out of there. He knew he could help her. She would listen to him, and that was one thing he planned on doing.

"I missed you too, Sam, but I think there are a couple things we have to talk about after all this," Danny whispered pulling away to look into her eyes. She grinned shyly.

"Hee, probably," she muttered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So…no kiss?"

"No yet," Danny whispered. "You smell like smoke." Sam looked down.

"You're not going to dump me for it, are you?" she asked terrified.

"No kisses, but I'm not going to leave you when you need me most," he promised hugging her again. She smiled glad that he was at least going to be there for her. Maddie smiled at her son knowing he would do anything for the girl. Vlad growled and grabbed his lawyer taking off to a meeting room so he could talk.

"He's mad," Danny stated with a grin. Their lawyer held his hand out for the papers. Danny handed them to him. "I think I just made your case so much easier."

"Yes you did," the lawyer smiled looking though the charges and everything. "This is even better. But did this really happen?"

"More than that happened," Danny whispered looking down and giving Sam's hand a squeeze. "There are some things that can't be said without ending up with everyone in the room getting killed."

"If you testify for this, then this case is ours," Davidson stated with a smile. "Let's go."

"Wait, can I talk to Danny for a moment?" Maddie asked putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. Gibbs had finally told him this morning about why he couldn't see his mom the day before. Davidson looked at her sadly.

"I can't leave you two alone. The abuse that Masters inquired last time give him grounds for a restraining order," he explained. Maddie looked up surprised.

"I never…I was never told," she whispered not believing it. It may have been in the mail during her down moment when she pretty much burned everything that was sent to her.

"It's okay, once this is set though, we'll get that out of the way," the lawyer promised as he led the small party to the courtroom. Danny grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Neither was I," he smiled gently hoping to get her to calm down a little. She smiled at her baby and pulled his hand to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled as tears flowed down her face. The door opened and everything was finally going to go their way.

* * *

**Danny: Well, now you know, did you see the clues and how everything links though? It's kinda interesting isn't it?**

**Me: We also got a peak into what's going on with the case, and Danny freaking out...he was on freak out mode**

**Danny: Was not!**

**Me: in the story doofus...*sighs***

**Danny: oh yeah...Hey ideas are loved and sorry it took so long, she was on vacation for a week...had no compute to type on so she couldn't work on anything, and then she got distracted by the Teen Titans crossover because someone ended up posting that challenge and the one she had started fit perfect in it...She's been working on that as well.**

**Me: Does anyone else think that the image thing they put on here is awesome? Cause I do!XD**

**Danny: She's also been working to create pictures for that as well...distracts are her new friend**

**Distracts: You still have to finish your patterns for the Horse Drill Team**

**Me: Darnit!**

**Danny: And amusing**

**Distracts: Touch screen computer**

**Me: See, why the hell did he come up?**

**Danny: Your mind is insane...**

**Me: Thanks...Please review and tell me what you thought, and if you had a guess tell me if it was wrong. No one really told me who they thought did it, and it made me sad...please review...otherwise I'm making you wait forever for the next...**

**Danny: Also anyone reading Seeing Sounds, please help her, she lost all ideas for that story...well, not all, but she's not sure what to do about it anymore**

**Me: writer's block on one story yet creates four others...how does that happen?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Courtroom

Sergeant Phantom

Chapter Four

Courtroom

_"In the courtroom, it's where a lawyer really becomes an actor. There's a very fine line between delivering a monologue in a play and delivering a monologue to a jury. I've always felt that way-I've been in a lot of courtrooms. The best lawyers are really theatrical."_

_~Woody Harrelson~_

_"Money will determine whether the accused goes to prison or walks out of the courtroom a free man."_

_~Johnnie Cochran~_

* * *

Courtroom 0900 Hours

"Your Honor, Masters is only looking out for the young teenager," Roy began only for an objection from Davidson.

"I'm sorry, but Danny has filed charges against Masters for abuse. He stated that to you this morning and that was the reason he ran. To get away from the billionaire, and then he's saying that he was only looking out for Danny?" Davidson stated glaring at the other lawyer. He was trying to figure out where he was taking this. Danny had given him the papers, and he looked them over. It was perfect, and Masters had nothing anymore to tear the boy away from his family.

"And Masters filed sue against Maddie for abuse against her son which is how he gained custody. What if the child is just a little confused on who really was hurting him?" Roy asked looking at the judge who remembered the young man that came in with the NCIS agents. "He's not right in his mind to make that kind of decision. He's just a kid."

"Maddie's not trying to fight for the custody. Staff Sergeant Jason Fenton, Danny's uncle and Jack's brother, is," Davidson explained looking at the judge. "He's family and has more right to them than Masters does. Even in Mr. Fenton's will where he stated that if something were to happen to him and his wife, his children would go to him, there was nothing about Masters in there. Danny's not just any kid either; he's knows what went on. You talked to him, your honor, and you know that he's more mature than most of us."

"Masters is Jack's best friend, and Danny has been with him more times. Danny knows Masters better than his own uncle. Besides the sergeant won't keep Danny safe from his mother," Roy stated realizing that this was now a losing case. With the will revealed, there was nothing more that he could do, but maybe he could use Maddie against them. He doubted it would work though. Danny was going to the sergeant whether Masters liked it or not, and with the judge not taking bribes, then he was stuck letting Danny go. He couldn't think of another card to play at the moment. He was going to say something about the sergeant going off overseas and leaving Danny alone most of the time with his mother, but he knew that would make him look like he was grasping at straws. He was a previous marine and that would be wrong to use that as an excuse. Marines are always supposed to stick together no matter what.

"Sergeant Fenton is his brother," the judge stated glaring at the billionaire. He could tell that he was steaming at not getting his hands on the young teenager which showed that he was more than likely hurting the teen. Masters just wanted the teen to suffer, and the judge seen that. He had a feeling when he first got the case that Masters used his money to convince the courts in Amity to give the boy to him. They never looked at the will because Masters was afraid that it would give Danny to someone else if Maddie was out of the picture. "At this moment any charges against Maddie Fenton are to be dropped. The restraining order is null, and Daniel will be going home with his uncle tonight. Gentlemen, taking a boy, who lost half his family away from what is left, is just wrong. Mr. Masters, you will be awaiting trial without bail for abuse, assault, and bribery. I will be contacting some courts in the Amity area where several people are going to be in some trouble for letting you get away with this. I hope you all have a wonderful day," the judge smiled slamming the gavel on the sound board. The bailiff took out his cuffs and arrested Masters while everyone stood waiting for the judge to leave the room. Both lawyers were surprised by the sudden change. Everyone turned to Danny hoping for something. He smiled.

"Me and him had a really nice talk," Danny answered the unasked questioned with a shy smile. Gibbs shook his head, glad that the hybrid was able to convince the judge. "However, I didn't know about the bribe, that was a surprise for me."

"You weren't kidding about setting the entire case up then," Davidson stated with a smile. Danny grinned.

"I told him I would prefer my mother, but he said something about Masters ruining that already, and in order for that to happen, it would take a lot of time. He could nullify the restraining order and then I could at least see her when I wanted. So I agreed, and he said that an officer will be coming a few times a week to make sure that I'm okay for the next three weeks and then once a week until my probation is over." Maddie's eyes grew wide.

"You…" she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"It's for running away and causing a panic. They said once it's over it'll go away," Danny smiled as Sam tackled him in a hug. "However, I won't be going back to Amity for a while."

"I'm selling the house," Maddie stated sadly. "Too many memories. We're going to be living with Jason until I can get back on my feet, but even then, I might stay so I can be with you though."

"Wait, what about me?" Sam asked looking at her boyfriend and best friend.

"What happened to Tucker?" Danny asked wondering if he could pull some strings.

"We got in a fight. Then his family moved somewhere around here. I was too out of it to care anymore," Sam answered feeling ashamed. She didn't deserve such a great guy like Danny, but she wasn't going to give up what she had. He was too special for anyone else to have. She didn't want anyone treating him badly, and to make sure that doesn't happened, she planned on staying with him and protecting him.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you here either. Knowing your parents, they probably won't notice if you call them every so often. And now I have to find Tucker," Danny smiled as he looked at his mom. "Shouldn't be hard. Maybe we can find a way to get into the same school?"

"You'll have to find him first," Maddie smiled bringing her son into a hug. She was so happy that she was able to at least be with him. Danny wrapped his arms around her as well.

"We still have a case to finish," Gibbs informed wanting to see if they could try to figure out what happened during the robberies. "We have unanswered questions, and then we also have evidence to get so we can arrest Ms. Marshal for the murder of her husband."

"Well, I got nothing," Danny smiled as Sam intertwined her fingers into his. He looked at her with a small smile wishing that he could kiss her soft lips, but he planned on making sure that she was safe and out of whatever mess she had gotten into before he did anything. He didn't want her to think that this was okay, and he planned on helping her out of it.

* * *

Districts Schools 1500 Hours

"Loser!" a jock yelled as Tucker walked away from the school. It had been three very long weeks, and no one wanted to even be near him since he came from Amity Park. They all thought that everyone from there were loons since they believed in ghosts.

"Don't let him get you down, Dude, you still got me," a voice stated behind him with a mischievous smile. Tucker stopped in his tracks knowing that it belonged to his long lost best friend.

"Danny?" Tucker questioned cautiously slightly afraid that he was losing his mind. He turned around and met the blue eyes of his best friend. "You're alive?"

"I'm standing beside you on the street while Sam's driver is trying to figure out where to park the limo without making it obvious," Danny explained with a smile. "Upside to ghost powers, I don't have to wait for the car to stop to get out."

"Wait, Sam's here," Tucker whispered. They had gotten into a huge fight before he decided to ask if his dad still had that offer in DC. He did, and they left Amity. Sam had said something about a party, and he was tempted to go until he smelled the pot on her clothes. He knew Danny's disappearance affected her deeply, but he never seen her as one to go so low. "I doubt she'll want to see me then."

"Right now, she's complaining about everything, but once she gets everything out of her system, she'll be back to the old Sam," Danny smiled. Tucker looked up and noticed that Danny seemed to be more relaxed and happy.

"What happened to you?" Tucker asked. He knew that Danny ran because of what Masters had done, but he didn't know what would cause his friend to suddenly show up again.

"Got shot, got help, and then got Masters thrown in jail," Danny quipped with a grin. "Sadly, that's about everything that happened in short version."

"Long version?" Tucker asked knowing that would probably make more sense.

"Later, right now though I was trying to figure out what school you went to. My uncle wanted me to check out the closer schools to see which one I would prefer, and I was trying to find out where you were."

"Wait, you're actually going back into the system. You're no longer considered missing?" Tucker asked not believing it. Danny was back.

"Yeah, I'm in some trouble for running away, but I'm only on probation for a couple months. Then it's getting wiped off my record since the reason was for something that should have been prevented in the first place back in Amity," Danny explained sadly. "My mom doesn't have custody of me still, but my uncle does, and he took her in as well. I guess we're all leaving Amity for good."

"What about Phantom?" Tucker asked knowing that was one of the biggest issues that will happen.

"He's still a hero, only now he's in DC helping out NCIS," Danny grinned. "Guys in White got in some trouble since they had taken a lot of funds from Masters. They'll be off my back for a while. Gibbs made sure of that now that if I'm needed by NCIS, I don't have to worry about getting caught by anyone else. If anyone threats or tries to hurt Phantom anymore, they'll get in some big trouble."

"You realize my parents are probably going to be here at any moment to pick me up, right?" Tucker asked with a smile after seeing their car drive by. "They'll be happy to know that you are okay."

"Tuck, unlike Sam's parents, yours actually like me," Danny smiled. "I'm sure they'll be elated."

"You use bigger words," Tucker grinned as Sam ran up behind him and gave him a huge hug.

"TUCKER!" she grinned as he tried to breath.

"Like I said, she's still really weird," Danny smiled as she pulled him into the hug as well. Tucker grinned as the three reunited together.

"Tucker?" someone asked looking at him. Tucker peeked up over Sam's head to see his mother walking over to him. "Is that Danny?"

"Yea, he's back!" Tucker exclaimed pulling out of the hug so his mother could see his friend.

"Oh my," she whispered walking up next to him. He was thin, but he seemed genuinely happy. She couldn't resist and gave him a huge hug glad that he was okay. "We all missed you so much. Especially your mother, I'm sure she would love to see you again."

"She has. Right now she's in Amity getting everything from FentonWorks," Danny explained hugging her back. "We're moving here with my uncle."

"I thought she wasn't allowed to be near you?" the mother questioned knowing that Maddie had a restraining order against her from Vlad. She worked in the legal department there and knew what had gone on in the case. There were a lot of suspicious findings, but no one pointed them out until Danny disappeared.

"She wasn't until yesterday when my uncle went to court for custody of me. He started before I was put into the system, but in order for my voice to be heard, I had to go in. I'm on probation for a couple months, but otherwise, everything going to be fine. I was trying to find Tucker and try to get into the same school as him," Danny explained to her with a smile. She patted his head.

"Well, that would mean he'll stop his asking to be home schooled," she looked pointing at him. "We were going to enroll him like that so he wouldn't have to worry about the others making fun of him."

"They'll probably make fun of us all," Sam stated looking at the ground. Danny sighed slightly annoyed with her up and down mood swings.

"Ignore her for right now," Danny smiled. "She's just getting out of a hole she dug." Sam punched his arm. "Ow, see, she's getting back to her old self." They started laughing.

"So what are you doing later?" Tucker's mom asked wondering if she could take him to see a movie or something together.

"I have a curfew," Danny stated looking at her sadly. "I can't go anywhere after nine unless there is an emergency."

"I'm not use to you being in this kind of trouble," she stated hesitantly knowing that he was only in trouble for running. "Why did you run in the first place?"

"That's long story," Danny whispered looking at the ground. "Let's just say that Masters is going to jail for a long time for abuse."

"That actually doesn't surprise me," she stated giving him another hug. "Well, Tucker, you want to stay with him and Sam for the night? It's a weekend, so you can."

"Really?" Tucker asked grinning. "I…I guess so. The trio is back, baby."

"You're still weird," Danny smiled knowing that he would have said Team Phantom if his mother wasn't there. Tucker looked at him before gently punching his shoulder.

"Says you," he grinned.

"Says everyone," Danny smiled back making the rest laugh. The mother shook her head and headed back to her car.

"I'll tell your father, and we'll see you tomorrow, Sweetie!" she called getting a groan from her son at being called 'Sweetie'.

"Man, why does she have to do that?" Tucker groaned as he followed Danny and Sam down the street.

"I told the driver to meet us at that restaurant that was a couple blocks over," Sam stated. "So we can walk some."

"Fine by me," Danny smiled as Sam laid her head on his shoulder and Tucker walked on the other side.

"So what all really happened?" Tucker asked as Danny smiled. He began his story as they got off school grounds.

* * *

NCIS Headquarters 1500 Hours

"Why am I here?" Ms. Marshall asked. She was beginning to worry that they had something on her. She knew she covered her tracks very well, but she was still worried about something maybe coming up. Gibbs opened the file that was in front of him.

"You and Ginger robbed a store," he stated pulling a picture out of the file and showing it to her. "You killed Ginger because you thought he was going to turn you in, and then dumped his body in the river hoping that no one would be able to find him."

"That's not true," she growled knowing that they were actually right. She realized she was caught, but they had yet to show any evidence. It was all speculation, and she wasn't about to confess.

"Then you dressed as Ginger and killed your husband when he figured it out that you had slept with Ginger," Gibbs continued ignoring her outburst. "You dressed similar to Ginger and went out in the park and stabbed him."

"I didn't shoot my husband," she growled. Gibbs grinned.

"I didn't say anything about him shot," Gibbs stated standing up. "You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

"Better than my idea," Phantom whispered scaring DiNozzo.

"What the…?" he stuttered looking at the hybrid who was grinning ear to ear. Ziva laughed at his face.

"I'm surprised she didn't catch that," Phantom mumbled. "Will she get in trouble for shooting me?"

"She could call as crazy if she wants to say something about it," Ziva mused. "You're in the system, so we would be able to find you easily if she does."

"See Phantom's useful here as well," the ghost grinned. "I should probably go; I don't want to get into more trouble."

"If you do make it late, we'll say you were here since you are," Tony put in. "They won't care since you are technically talking and helping with a case. Just be careful."

"I will," Phantom smiled disappearing again. Abby ran in the room.

"I missed him didn't I?" she asked as Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Yeah, but he'll probably come back," Tony whispered. "He said that if we ever needed help to go ahead and ask him."

"Awesome," Abby exclaimed running back down the hall shouting random things out.

"I worry about her," Tony stated looking at Ziva.

"Me too," she smiled as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Fenton Residence 1900 Hours

"Where is Danny now?" the officer asked wanting Danny to be home before he left. It may have been his first night, and his curfew wasn't until nine, but he didn't want to leave until the kid was home and under lock and key. Maddie looked up at the clock that was ringing seven o'clock.

"He's helping a couple of my friends in NCIS," Jason answered. The cop shook his head.

"He has two hours to get here," the officer stated sitting down at the table. Suddenly the door opened as Danny walked in reading a file. "Well, I guess I can go now." Danny looked up surprised at the sudden exclamation.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked hoping that the officer wasn't going to arrest him. He was on time for once in his life, even early, and he was pretty proud of that.

"No, we were just waiting for you to get here," the officer answered as he grabbed his coat. "You have to remember that you have to be home by nine, and if you're not, you will be put on house arrest for the remainder of your sentence." Danny blinked and nodded knowing that the officer probably didn't care about the reasons behind him being in trouble. The officer left without another word making Danny feel small.

"Well, dinner's ready," Maddie whispered knowing that Danny probably felt like crap already for putting them thought this and he really didn't need anyone else reminding him of that. "Danny, sweetie, its okay."

"No, it's not. None of this should have happened," Danny sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Jason stopped Maddie from following.

"Let me," he whispered as he entered the kitchen Danny was sitting at the table with his head gently laying in his arms. "Danny, I know how you feel. You don't want anyone else suffering from a mistake that you couldn't stop, but honestly, what you did probably saved not just your life, but your mother's as well."

"How? I ran because I couldn't keep up the fake life the Masters forced me into," Danny mumbled slowly sitting up.

"He wasn't going to let her see you again, and you know that," Jason commented knowing that Masters just wanted the control over the hybrid. "He wasn't going to let you go back to your mother's arms just because you broke. He was going to push you into something so much worse."

"What if I was with my sister and dad when the car crashed? I could have saved them then," Danny muttered knowing that he could have been with them. He had the chance, but he was so tired and he just wanted to stay home and sleep. Jason sighed remembering that Danny could have saved them with his powers.

"So, it happened, and there's nothing we can do. However, we can change what happens in the future," Jason smiled putting a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder. "You're here with your mom and me. Now all that's left is to finish what is needed. You can't change what's happened. Maddie will be going back to Amity tomorrow again to pick up some of the bigger items, and I have the house on the base for us to go to after we get everything settled and you can go to any of the northern schools."

"Tucker is going to Districts Schools," Danny informed looking at his uncle. "Is that one of them?"

"It's not military, but I think I can pull some strings," Jason smiled. "Are they coming over?"

"Sam is talking to her parents about going to the school, and Tucker is with her. They will be heading here. They wanted me to be with them, but I told them that I wanted to talk to NCIS and then I had to be home by nine. So they said that they'll meet here. They're not sure when though," Danny explained looking at his uncle.

"That's fine, but you're not allowed to be out of house after nine, and then you can't leave until nine in the morning unless it's directly to school," Jason warned. Danny blinked.

"I thought it wasn't until seven in the morning," Danny stated looking at Jason with a curious expression. Jason smiled.

"That's my rule. I kept the normal curfew, and I was going to make it eight, but we'll see how this goes," Jason explained sitting next to the hybrid. "If there is ghost trouble, tell me. I don't care if you tell your mother, but I have to know where you are at all times since I am your legal guardian."

"I can try," Danny whispered looking at the ground. "At times it's hard though. Sometimes I'm fighting and don't realize where I end up until after the ghost is taken care of."

"Well, when there is an officer here to see what all has been going on, I would be careful. They never tell us what days of the week they show up," Jason warned. "I don't want you getting into farther trouble."

"Thanks, and I'll try my best," Danny promised hugging his uncle. There was suddenly a knock on the door and then the sound of running feet.

"DANNY," Sam exclaimed jumping on him as soon as he let go of his uncle. Jason laughed as he fell to the ground. "My parents said I could as long as I quit the drugs and everything! And since I was already doing that, I can stay!"

"Sam, that's wonderful, now can you get off me before I stop breathing," Danny gasped trying to get up. Sam grinned guilty and got up. Tucker walked in after taking a picture from the door.

"You guys are so cute together," Tucker grinned as Jason nodded to Danny and left. Danny got up.

"You do remember that me and Sam are still together and that your blackmail won't really work?" Danny questioned narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Yeah, but it's also very fun," Tucker grinned so glad that he could so easily fall back into the friendship. It may have been hard without Danny, but Danny played peacekeeper with him and Sam. Without Danny, their friendship fell apart, but with him, everything stayed the same. It was like going back into old times. "When do you start school back up?"

"Monday," Danny answered making Sam frown.

"I start Friday, why is yours later? You enrolled before I did," Sam questioned upset that she was starting before Danny.

"Because I'm in enough trouble and the school is looking though everything and giving all the teachers updates on my behavior before I can go," Danny answered looking down. "I just really hope that ghosts will lay low until all this is over. Mom is shutting down the portal, but there are still Plasmius's portals and then the natural ones."

"We'll get thought it like we do everything else," Sam grinned throwing her arms around both Danny and Tucker.

"How? Go with it until we come to another problem and then try to figure out how to pass it?" Tucker asked sarcastically. Sam kicked his shin and he went down.

"We have to be happy," she exclaimed with a twitching eye causing Danny to slightly worry about his girlfriend.

"Well, we also have to figure out how to put the ghosts back in the Ghost Zone after we catch them," Danny explained hoping that Sam would knock herself out of it. Sam looked at him.

"Well, maybe we can find one of Plasmius's portals and take it over, then we wouldn't have to worry about it," she guessed shrugging her shoulders as Tucker stood back rubbing his injured leg and pride.

"Well, he had a place here that might have a portal," Tucker stated. "While Sam was talking to her parents, I was researching everything in Vlad's computer. I've gotten a lot better at hiding my tracks, and I figured out that he had a place here. He was probably operating out of it when he figured out that you were here."

"That's weird," Danny mumbled and started pacing which confused the other two friends.

"Uh, since when did you start pacing?" Sam asked knowing that Danny hated it since it took work that he normally didn't want to do. Danny stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know," he muttered and resumed his pacing causing the two to laugh.

* * *

Fenton Residence 0900 Hours

"Daniel Fenton," Maddie called with slightly anger in her voice. Danny blinked his eyes open and looked at his mom who was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked wondering what had happened.

"What is this?" she questioned throwing a notebook at him. It was the one that they were using yesterday to figure out how to go about to continue ghost hunting if they ever find anymore.

"Brainstorming," he answered yawning making her sit next to him. She gently put her hand to his face.

"I don't want you to ghost hunt anymore. It's dangerous," Maddie pleaded making Danny's eyes fly open.

"Mom, it's part of who I am," Danny stated looking at her seriously. "I can't stop. It's who I am."

"You're a teenager; you don't know who you are yet," Maddie stated quietly hoping that her son would see that. Danny looked away.

"Most teenagers don't know the things I do or have done the things I have. Mom, I know who I am, and what my job is," Danny explained looking at her. "I may still be a teenager psychically, but mentally, I'm a soldier coming home from a war that's still being fought. I'm always going to go back to it. That's something I can't give up, it's part of what and who I am."

"Danny, I don't want to lose you too," Maddie pleaded pulling him into a hug. She didn't want to go back to Amity and get everything; all she wanted was to stay with her son.

"Mom, you won't, I'm good at what I do, and since the portal is disabled, I'll have a break before ghosts find another way to come here and annoy me," Danny comforted hugging her back. "Don't worry. I can handle it."

"I'm always going to worry," Maddie stated pulling away enough to look at his face. His blue eyes shone the determination and the power of Phantom while his smile comforted her into knowing that he was always going to be there.

"I know, but just know that I'll always come back," Danny promised lighting his hand up in blue and creating a small ice crystal. It sparkled in the morning sun. "No matter what happens."

"I love you so much," Maddie cried wrapping her arms around him. Danny hugged her back.

"I love you too," he replied knowing that no matter what happened, they would always have each other.

* * *

**Danny: She doesn't own anything, and if you have a problem, deal with it**

**Me: I don't like the ending, but I might add an epilogue later...it depends...I'm really stressed right now.**

**Danny: But happy ending...If there's anything she missed, put it in a review and she'll make sure to answer it in the epilogue or in a PM...depending on what it is...**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this story though. It was fun to write!**


End file.
